AROTA
by Godin
Summary: Based on the pretribes from tribeworld of every character a non virus fic of how they all could have met without the virus effecting their encounters.


**Alternate Realities**

of them all

Summary: Based on the pre-tribes from tribeworld of every character- a non virus fic of how they all could have met without the virus effecting their encounters. Done in parts ((it's a series of small fics combined basically))- no "star" character but done around the lives of Ebony, Trudy, Amber, Dal, Jack, Salene, Ellie, Luke, KC, Lex, Zandra, Tai-san, May, and Mega ((in that order too)).

Pairings: Starts off with canon ones but ends with almost all fantasy pairings ((there will be NO Bramber, Jellie, Jebony, Slebony, Texism, Sexism, or Sluby in the end- but maybe one or two in between)). However, Celdism, Patch/Dee, and Rava will be final pairings (Because Java and Ram are just so good together!). Not telling any others sorry.

Rating: PG-13; for possible use of language and adult references

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cloud Nine. Carmen's the café belongs to Jason, its owner ((I love that guy)). The song "It can't rain all the time" belongs to the Crow Soundtrack and was done by the talented and amazing Jane Siberry. Selena owns (owned) the song "Dreaming of you". With quotes from Jane Siberry's song which I also don't own- and a mention of Train song which guess what don't own that either. Along with a single quote from the Crow by Sara aka Rochelle Davis- which I am not the person said it nor invented it so that I also cannot claim rights too. And a very touching quote from Brandon Lee himself that also I don't own.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Fall 2003; characters on average are 17ish)

She hated her.

That was it, simple.

Her mother hated her.

It was obvious, so obvious, she was hated, and so were her older sisters.

Ebony wondered how blind she could have been to miss this for so long.

Java knew- she had to- that's why she stayed away, and always gave their mum attitude when she came home. Siva knew- that's why she stayed so silent around her mum- so how could Ebony miss something so important?

All it took was a little case of the flu- and Ebony's mum the night before had no problem telling Ebony what she really thought of her- Ebony was speechless- and spent all night alone trying to make sense of it- until she realised- it was true- she was hated- they all were. Java, Siva, her father, and her. It was obvious- so clear now.

Ebony was never so thankful to be a senior in high school now- only one more year left to she too could leave and never see her mum again.

"Morning Miss Ebony, what's wrong?" one of the maids asked Ebony.

Ebony looked up and shook her head- she wasn't in the mood today to be falsely nice to the hired help, "Nothing okay? Just go off and clean something- I'm late for class," she said darkly getting up and storming up- not even catching the shocked looked on the woman's face.

This was not the day to discover this for herself- not when today was the first of school- and the first time in two months that she was finally going to get see her boyfriend again- he had been gone all summer on someone fishing trip with his family.

Ebony jumped into her nice new car that had been her gift this summer and sped off towards campus.

Finally, Ebony arrived and jumped out the car- the first person she saw on campus that she knew well- was Martin, her boyfriend for lack of a better term- and as usual he was trying to talk with Trudy who was of course, being a witch- as usual.

As if on cue, Trudy saw Ebony approaching- gave Martin a final statement and ran off- him shouting for her to come back and she walked off. Ebony rolled her eyes.

"She's a waste of your time, she's never going to feel anything for you," Ebony reported to him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She has my baby- I'm not going to stop trying," Martin replied.

Ebony shook her head, "Let her stay with saint Bray- they deserve each other," Ebony said looking over at the arrival of Bray in the corner of her eye- who as usual was trying to stop a hysterical Trudy from leaving before school even started.

Martin shook his head, "Never, my brother took her and I want her back- besides don't you want Bray back?" he inquired looking for some sort of reaction.

Ebony snorted, "Only if hell freezes. No, I just want some good old fashioned revenge for the way he broke up with me and ran off with miss slut over there," Ebony stated.

"Trudy isn't a slut," Martin retorted.

"Yes, she is. You're just too blind to see it but you will- eventually- and I'll be the one there for you when you do," Ebony whispered in his ear before walking off.

Martin sighed and chased Ebony a second later, "Nice so were just going to leave me there weren't you?" he said.

"Well you seemed just fine by yourself sulking besides you only claim to be with me when it's easy for you," Ebony stated with a dark smile.

"I didn't mean to fawn all over and forget you- I'm sorry," he apologised.

"Hmm you call that apology, have you learned nothing since last year?" Ebony demanded crossing her arms.

Martin rolled his eyes slightly- god she was demanding.

He pushed her against the lockers and started to kiss her. She shoved him off a minute later.

"Good- now see you're not as stupid as I think you are," Ebony said turning around.

"Thanks for that," he added sarcastically.

"Welcome- and that sarcasm improves yearly- see once a shy little boy- and now just another in this school with an attitude problem- Martin you're such a great learner," Ebony said with false pride.

"It's your fault, I could have stayed the way I was- but this adjustment was you're doing," he said shaking his head in return.

"Yes, and it worked didn't it- you've had more offers for women since then- and no one dares mess with you now," she replied.

"Hmm but the problem with that is I'm sort of taken by the hottest most dangerous woman here- with no heart- and a great talent for manipulations," he said.

"You better believe it," Ebony said with a smirk starting towards the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to class?" he said.

Ebony shook her head, "Changed my mind- was going to- but the sight of Bray and Trudy's snog fest taking place over your shoulder was enough to make me ill," she stated motioning for him to turn around.

Martin turned around, and saw his brother and his ex girlfriend making out in the corner and shook his head in anger and disgust.

"So to the café then?" he asked turning around to her.

She nodded, "Let's go".

Both left together.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Ebony and Martin- the ideal pair some exclaimed- she was a liar, cheater, and an all around witch. He was a sarcastic jerk- but what really made them a pair was that both were together but in love with other people. He wanted Trudy and she wanted Bray. They both knew that- and they both didn't care. They were just having some fun- and getting revenge and people that scorned in the past at the same time.

The two of them sat down at Carmen's, a very small little café in the outskirts of town. The place was painted to match a Tropical Reef- which a little odd considering it was Fall but who were they to complain- the coffee was amazing.

The two sat there blowing off the morning and school talking about everything and anything under the sun.

"Your mother is a , seriously, I cannot understand why you put up with that," Martin said to her.

"What am I going to do, I can't make her love us, and I can't send her off with that man either, my dad would die- and what if she made me come too- I'd loose my life," Ebony stated unwillingly to give up her world as a princess for her mother to come back to some broke business man.

"What you need to do- is get your own place- beg that father of yours, god knows he enough money to probably buy you, your own estate," Martin noted.

Ebony sighed, "Yea but the servants…"

"You really need them that bad? What about the independence bull you're always feeding me? You know the one that I should stand up to my family and their idealism of saint Bray and take off?" he said with eyebrow risen.

She rolled her eyes, "No, but it's nice having everything and not having to anything for myself".

"Understandable but a lifetime of her bull- isn't worth it," he stated.

"Yea, so what about you, how was that summer trip?" Ebony pressed.

"The usual- Bray ed me off- and my parents kept trying to fix our relationship," Martin said with a growl.

Ebony was about to make a remark when a guy came walking in with dark hair with a bike helmet and load of leather. He looked a little out of place- to say the least.

"Can you help me, I'm a little lost- looking for a local hotel or something- do you know where the closest one is?" he asked the man at the counter- he had a strong British accent Ebony noted.

The guy began to give directions and the guy ordered a coffee and decided to sit at the table beside Martin and Ebony- facing Ebony.

"Hi I'm Slade, and you are?" he asked with a very smug smile.

Martin was throwing darts at this guy- Ebony mentally was laughing.

"Too young and out of your ballpark," she said simply.

"Age doesn't bother me"

"It should- besides I'm taken," Ebony said taking her hand and placing it in Martin's. She normally acted single and free around these guys but not this time. Martin and her had open relationship as far as they were concerned but there was just something about this one that ticked Ebony off.

"Ah I see how it is then- you are?" Slade inquired.

Martin was about to reply but Ebony cut him off- how dare this jerk start walking and talking like he owned the place- this was HER café- not his.

"His name is Zoot, and we don't appreciate you bothering us," Ebony said in a cold tone.

'Zoot?' Martin's eyes gleamed with surprise- as to mentally say, 'Zoot, What kind of name is that?'.

Ebony just rolled her eyes lightly but obviously the new guy had picked up on this and laughed, "Okay well nice meeting you "Zoot" and-" he said as stood up.

"Java," Ebony replied holding a smirk.

"Zoot and Java," he said getting up and leaving, "I'll be seeing you again I imagine".

"Java?!" Martin replied, "Does that mean next time I see the sister from hell, I should call her Ebony?"

"Don't you dare- come on- I'm done with this place for once," she said dragging him outside.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: If this was okay or good I'll do more, I'm testing the waters on this fic nothing more. I'd like some input on what was good or whatever or bad or whatever. The next part will go from Trudy to Ebony half way through- updates may be long apart due to other fics being written. S

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Ebony and Martin headed back to class later that day without so much a word about Slade or anything that they had talked back- just eager to get back for two different reasons. Martin wanted to see Trudy about Brady staying the weekend, and Ebony figured then would be a good time to bug Bray.

On cue, Martin went to talk to Trudy leaving Ebony and Bray together.

"So what's this about a party later?" she said to him.

Bray looked at her, "Not your kind of scene, it's a parents thing- You know Trudy's parents on the hospital board right?"

"Who could forget? She can't," Ebony replied sarcastically.

"Ya, well they got invited to some high priority conference and they members of the conference were encouraged to attend the after dinner party with their families and guests. Trudy invited me- and I figured since Martin is the father of Brady- he should as well. So, I got her to invite him- and you since you're with," Bray said.

"Great, so you're sending us to the wolves with a bunch rich people who speak nothing but medical textbooks?" Ebony said.

"Pretty much"

"I hate you Bray"

"Thanks Ebony, so I'll see you later then?" Bray asked.

She nodded, "Yep- HEY MARTIN- CAN WE GO NOW?" Ebony called.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Trudy's Part)

Trudy rolled her eyes as Ebony and Martin walked off together. She really did not like that girl and went to tell Bray exactly what she thought of them coming tonight.

"Honey- do we really have to invite them? Ebony is the devil- and Martin-" she began.

"Is my brother, and Brady's father," Bray cut in.

Trudy sighed, another argument- she could never win with him. Every time she tried, he always had to remind her of those two things like there was no room for discussion. She loved Bray- but sometimes she wish he'd just drop it. Martin and her were not meant to be- they were.

With a kiss goodbye until later Trudy headed home.

When she got there, Brady was more than willing to greet her.

"Mama!" Brady exclaimed happily running from her grandmother's arms.

"Was she good today?" Trudy asked her parents when she stepped through the door.

"Of course, she always is- don't tell me you're back to fearing that she's going to be Martin's clone again?"

Trudy smiled meekly- that's exactly what she feared-no one wanted to believe her when she said he was trouble- but she knew he was- she just knew it.

However, before she could say anything else the discussion switched pace…

"The babysitter will be here around 6 tonight Trudy- be ready by then, remember wear something formal- a dress or fancy shirt and skirt- don't you dare try and leave this house in jeans again," her mother commanded.

Trudy sighed- she hated wearing dresses when Ebony was around- that annoying always looked better in them- for once she wanted to be the star and in dress- she didn't have a fighting chance. With sheer annoyance, Trudy went to get changed.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Sometime later)

The doorbell was going off- Trudy went to the door- standing there was a girl with this deep red hair dye about her age standing there.

"Hi someone called for a babysitter?" the girl said.

"Yea, come in- Hi, I'm Trudy, and you are?" Trudy asked friendly as could be.

"Salene- I've never seen you around before, do you go to Watikia High too?" she asked.

Trudy shook her head, "No, Lincoln".

"That's why then, you're a senior too?" she asked.

Trudy nodded.

"I can't wait until graduation- I'll finally get out of here. So, where's your little sister?" Salene asked assuming she was babysitting for Trudy's "sister".

"Uh she's not my sister, but I'll find her- BRADY COME HERE," Trudy called.

In an instant, a little girl came running down the hall with two adults following her.

Salene smiled at the sight of the little girl dressed in her pink dress that was covered in paint and blonde pigtails.

"Brady, didn't mummy say to stop painting in that dress?" Trudy cried appalled.

She couldn't believe it- that girl was always making a mess- and it drove her crazy. Trudy was a neat freak and could not stand to see Brady running around making messes- because it just meant she had to clean it up.

Brady gave her a look as if to almost say, 'I didn't do it mum'.

Trudy rolled her eyes and her daughter's face- she was only three but sometimes, she looked like she was a mini Martin in training.

"Trudy! She doesn't understand that- she's a little girl- how is she supposed to know that's wrong?" her mother protested.

Trudy sighed, "I know, okay? It's just- I hate when she does that," she muttered.

Salene looked rather embarrassed, "Um okay let me try this again-, don't worry you're daughter is in good hands," she said to Trudy.

Trudy smiled, "Thanks- um let me quickly clean her up for you-my parents can tell you how I like things done," she said quickly grabbing Brady and running off.

"Okay Brady- I know you don't this understand this very well- but mummy needs you to be good while she's gone- okay? Try not to make a mess of the place- and be nice to Salene- she looks like a nice person. Just don't do thing to embarrass mum, remember we have a reputation to uphold," Trudy said as she cleaned her up- though she knew it was pointless. Brady didn't understand half of anything she said anyway.

Finishing she walked back handing Brady over to Salene, "Bye thanks very much, we'll back around midnight or at least my parents will," Trudy told her.

Salene nodded.

They got out the door and left- Trudy hoped tonight would fun- but she had a feeling something was about to happen- and it wasn't a good thing.  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The Party)

Trudy was just standing there- she was so miserable- Martin had a made a scene earlier with Bray resulting with him taking off and now Ebony pretending to upset was in Bray's arms trying to tell him about how awful this night was.

And there was Trudy watching this entire scene unfold with disgust. She was upset and hurt and extremely annoyed that Bray would fall for this junk. Martin had set this up-he had to- it was the only thing that made sense.

Trudy took another sip of wine as a girl walked up to her.

"Well that was a nice fight- you okay?" she asked.

Trudy looked at her she was pretty- blonde hair- blue eyes- nice matching blue dress to match- and she seemed friendly enough.

"Not really- that two faced is crying to my boyfriend again- and as usual he's buying her lies- and my ex embarrassed me- and leaves. It's typical- just typical," Trudy exclaimed.

"Yea, that was a nice scene. So you had his baby, and you're dating his brother who used to out with his current girlfriend. Who is now crying in his arms- nice. Oh and it's the fakest cry, I have ever seen," she added.

"Finally! Someone that agrees with me, you can tell she's full of it too?"

"Painfully, I've seen people who really are hurt by things, and she's not of them- you are though," the girl agreed.

Trudy smiled, "Thanks, and trust for all the adults to miss this"

"They're too busy getting trashed and talking about saving the world to notice teen drama… I see it all the time. I love my dad- but he's clueless sometimes. So do you go Watikia?" she asked.

Trudy shook her head, "Lincoln, you go to Watika then?" Trudy asked.

"No, Danton- the rich private school for snobs," she said with a laugh.

"Oh that place, my parents had gotten me a scholarship there but the minute they found I had a baby- no access," Trudy said.

She nodded again, "They're pricks like that. I'm Amber Allen," she said shaking Trudy's hand.

"Trudy Peterson"

"Nice to meet you- what's the es name?" Amber asked.

"Ebony Rafael, if you know anything about politics her dad's the big league diplomat to the Americans," Trudy said.

"Nice, I don't politics that much, though I do hope to be a prime minister one day. So whose the boyfriend, I missed names above the shouting and throwing of glasses"

"Bray is my boyfriend, and Martin is his little brother and Brady's father," Trudy replied.

"Hmm…"

Amber looked like she was about to say more but then two boys showed up- one with long black hair and another with dark skinned waved her over.

"Oh apparently my friends want to get lost or something- nice meeting you," Amber said.

"You too," Trudy added as she walked off.

Trudy sighed, now it was time to break up Bray and Ebony's fest now that collectively had ruined her night- like she knew Ebony would. Sometimes, she wondered if Bray really loved her- or if he still haboured feelings for that she-devil in horns.

There lives were a mess. The square love thing was apparent and with Brady thrown in the mix- it was lethal. And Trudy had a feeling it was only going to get worse before it would get better.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: That's this part- not as good as last- and it leaves more open but keeping in mind's just the start- there will be a lot more of Trudy's tale next chapter- with Bray, Ebony, and Martin. In addition, the next part will feature Dal's two-part short tale tied in with Amber and Danni- and an appearance or two again.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(A week later)

Trudy had been glad that dinner was over- it meant she was in the clear until the Holidays- well normally- but then it happened Friday night.

"Trudy honey, the Meejab's invited us to dinner Saturday night and since Dal is having friends over- they said you could have a few. You can bring Bray, Martin, and Ebony," her mother said.

Trudy's eyes popped out- she had no desire to invite Ebony… "Can we just forget Ebony from that list?" Trudy asked hopefully.

"No, I told them that's who you were bringing anyway"

Trudy wanted to scream- great another night to watch the horrors of her love life break down in front of her.

(The Next Night)

Trudy was again dressed in a purple skirt and matching shirt looking over to her side with Bray looking as good as ever- and Martin looking nearly identical in clothes- with Ebony outdoing them all in her red dress- Trudy thought she looked like a but kept it to herself for Bray's sake.

They were then let inside- and motioned to join the other teenagers in the back- Trudy was surprised she saw that girl again with the pretty blond- what was her name- Anna- Abigail- no- it was Amber- that was it. Amber, along with the two boys she had been with- one she knew to be Dal now- and the other- well she still didn't know.

"Er hi- nice seeing you again," Trudy said with a smile to Amber.

"You too- nice seeing you again, Trudy- and this is your boyfriend right?" Amber said.

Bray nodded, "Bray Fielding," he said offering his hand.

"Amber Allen," she replied shaking his hand back.

"This is my brother, Martin," Bray said about the boy next to them who didn't look at all interest in being here.

Amber took out her hand to shake his, "Hi," she exclaimed.

Martin looked at as if it was poison, "Yea, right," he said without any feeling.

Amber turned red and pulled away her hand when it was apparent he had no interest in shaking it. She wasn't the only one however- Trudy turned an equal shade of red- she couldn't believe Martin's nerves to be that way in someone else's house. She knew he was raised better than that!

"And you are-" Amber asked with false sweetness to Ebony though knowing exactly who she was- flashing Trudy a look that said great- the is here.

Trudy returned her gaze with a smile of her own.

"That's none of your business," Ebony replied shortly with a fake smile directed at her.

Martin fought to hide the sneer creeping on his lips but Trudy saw it and scowled at him- shocked by how quickly the two of them were acting so rude. She knew she hated those two for a reason.

Bray looked appalled at them both, "Can I talk to two of you for a minute?" he said clenching his teeth.

Both gave him sarcastic smiles, "Sure King Bray," Ebony said, Martin just rolled his eyes.

Bray gave Trudy an apologetic look and walked to the far end of the backyard with them.

Trudy smiled at the others standing there.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Dal's part)

"Hi I'm Dal- and that's Pride," Dal said with a smile directed at the girl, Trudy.

He felt bad for her- her boyfriend's brother and his girlfriend were extremely rude. He imagined that must have been a fate worse than death.

They all started to make small chat at first- until they heard screaming coming from the boy, Martin and his brother, Bray- rather loudly with the girl crossing her arms and adding her own loud two cents.

Dal shifted uncomfortably between his two best friends, "Should we do something?" he whispered to Amber.

Amber kept a smile on her face for Trudy's sake but Dal saw through it, he had known Amber his entire life- she was putting on a show for her.

"Yea, tell Pride to keep Trudy company, I'll handle them," she said with clenched teeth whispering back.

Trudy still was looking at the fight rather disturbingly as if watching her entire life up in flames.

Dal looked at Pride, "Keep her busy," he whispered to him.

Pride nodded tapping Trudy on shoulder, Dal went to follow Amber who had just excused herself when the doorbell went off again- meaning his dad's boss and their daughters were on the way. He sighed- they couldn't pick a worse moment to show up.

Just before he was about to head in to stall them- they appeared in the doorway- both girls smiled and looked around planting their eyes on Dal.

"Dal- nice seeing you again…" the first said happily until she saw the fighting and screaming in the corner, "Um did we come at a bad time?" she asked.

"Uh sorta- their just um working out family issues is all…" Dal replied quickly.

"Yea, I can see that," the second added.

"So whose that?" the other said changing the subject.

"Oh right, come on ladies- hey Trudy," Dal exclaimed.

Trudy turned around tears now in her eyes as she looked to see what Dal wanted and stopped at the two new faces, "Oh- hi," she exclaimed quickly.

"Girls this is Trudy her dad is the new staff member at the hospital- and Trudy these two of my best friends- their dads work on the board. The dark haired one here on my right is Danni Young and pretty blond on my left is Ruby Wallace and the brat in the doorway is her brother, Blake," he said pointing at each.

"Hi," Ruby and Danni said in unison.

Pride smiled, "Nice meeting you too".

Dal turned red- he had forgotten Pride had not met them before, "Oh and this my friend Pride, he's my next door neighbour's boyfriend," Dal explained sheepishly.

"Oh so you're Amber's boyfriend, we've heard so much about you and her- now we finally meet," Danni said sweetly.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Then, Amber, Ebony, Martin, and Bray came walking back. Amber was fuming, Dal could see it in her face- while the dark haired girl looked simply murderous. Bray seemed pink in the face as if embarrassed beyond words- and his brother seemed three seconds away from killing them all. Dal was a little afraid of where this was heading.

"Hi I'm-" Danni began to Amber- Dal hadn't had the chance to warn her though she had seen that look on Amber's face before- it was the one said in big bold letters, 'LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE'.

"I don't care who you are right now," she snapped back in return before storming into the house.

Dal turned pale- he knew that was coming, Danni flinched at her harsh tone and gave a glare back, "Well isn't she a ," she muttered.

Pride gave her a look, "Don't say that about my girlfriend," he snapped to her before turning and racing after Amber.

Ebony and Martin both gave sneers before walking out, "We'll be inside," Ebony replied snidely.

That left Danni, Ruby, Bray, and Trudy now who was cleaning up her tears, Dal was afraid to speak.

"Hi I'm Danni," Danni said to Bray suddenly with a sparkle in her eye- smile present- in a what Dal saw as her flirty tone- Dal panicked- it was about to get worse.

"I'm Bray," he replied flashing a smile.

Trudy noticed the looks between the two and her eyes got big- angry looked crossed her face, "KEEP AWAY FROM MY MAN YOU ," she shouted giving Bray a look and running off.

Bray's eyes got big, "Trudy! Wait!" he said going after her.

Danni put a smile on her face, "Um wait for me," she said chasing after them.

Dal was now REALLY pale. Ruby laughed and went up to him now that they were the only ones left.

"I always did love your parents dinner parties- always so eventual," she said with a gleam.

Dal hit head against the wall, "This night could not get any worse," he said.

Ruby smiled, "Now you're just asking for more trouble with that statement. Haven't you heard about jinxing it?" she asked.

Dal was about reply to that when he heard a loud cry coming from Amber- then he looked inside the house and saw her holding her face like she had been hit- and she had by the dark haired girl- Amber glared and slapped her back- the girls' mouth flew open. Dal watched in horror as the girl tackled Amber to the ground and they started to get into full fledge bar room brawl.

Ruby gave him a look, "Told you so".

Dal groaned- this day was just getting better and better by the minute as everyone else struggled to pull them off each other still shouting loudly as ever about this problem- that- and the other. Right now, he wanted to kill his parents for leaving them in the house all alone to go the stupid Opera.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Minutes later, the fight was finally broken up. Trudy left tear stricken and mad at Bray. Bray tried to apologise about 10,000 times but kept getting shot down. Danni looked still dreamy eyed at Bray and kept trying to make conversation but shot down each time. Amber kept muttering things to Dal and Pride about how much she hated Ebony. Ebony and Martin spent most of the night sneering and making snide remarks causing tempers to flare at them right and left- and Ruby was sitting there laughing it all off- going for the wine his parents had in the kitchen. Dal spent all night tense and nervous trying to defuse the situation but failing at each attempt he made a note to beg his parents to never do this again.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: That's it for now, yes, I skipped Amber's POV because I decided that it would more use later on in the fic when couples start to spilt up and what not- the next part will still be Jack's right on schedule. Thankies for reading and Angelic Madness no challenges for a week.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Monday)

Dal sighed getting his book bag packed today was first day at his new computer school. Few were granted access- and Dal had been accepted at the last minute. He no longer had Amber to drive him to school now- which, meant the bus or walking- so Dal prepared his bike for the somewhat long ride to school.

Minutes later he arrived to see a bunch of people sitting there at tables who looked to be seniors with kids in line. He walked over to a person in line, "What's going on?" Dal asked.

"Oh you got to get in line to get your locker and schedule if you're freshman or new," the boy replied.

Dal sighed, that meant him- he walked to the end of the long and waited for roughly twenty minutes.

Then, it was his turn. Dal approached a guy sitting there with an odd look- bowl shaped spiked hair that was green at the tips.

"Name?" he asked in a commanding tone.

"Meejab, Dal," Dal said nervously.

"Right locker 241, if you need anything later on see me for help- the name is Ram," the guy said before shouting, "NEXT" in Dal's face.

Dal walked off to find his locker finding the hall to be never ending- after five minutes of searching he found his locker. His could not be a worse place- it was at the top locker in the stacks of three- and Dal being as short as he was. Not even standing on his tippy toes was helping.

Dal jumped to try and open locker and was met with sneering and laughing from passers.

Dal didn't notice another figure approach until seconds later he came up from the side, "Here you can switch lockers with me," the boy announced.

Dal turned to see himself face to face with a guy with bright orange haired spiked and a smile on his face. He didn't look that much taller than Dal but probably big enough that he could reach the locker by standing on his toes. He proved it just then by example.

Without any words, he wrote down what Dal knew to be an combination and handed it over to him pointing to the middle locker next to where Dal's was. He then took Dal's combination from his hands and started to open his new locker.

Dal smiled slightly, "Thanks, I'm Dal"

"Jack, new?" Jack asked.

Dal nodded.

"Thought so-" Jack said little afterwards except to pull a pencil from his locker and give it Dal which read, 'Welcome to RJ- an IT school'. Jack smirked, "That's how I knew, they give all the new students pencils in their lockers".

Dal's expression went blank, "That's just weird".

"You're telling me- when I was a freshmen, I nearly fainted at the sight- pencils! When all we do use computers, talk about some sick joke. These people kill me," Jack told him.

Dal agreed and went his own way sighing at the irony of how this day was going to turn out.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Jack's Tale

(Later that day)

It was lunch time and Dal was being showed the robes by Jack.

"These are things you might want to remember. One your left is senior class leaders- they always hang out together like a pack of wolves. Their jerks, but they're jerks that are going somewhere. Ram, is slated to the next Bill Gates. From the left is Ram- he's the leader, next to him the blond, Jay his right hand man, and the guy across is Mega the last member of the seniors of that operation. The blond next to Jay, is his sophomore brother, Ved. He's right up with Ram under jerks who is destined to be a rich jerk," Jack explained.

Dal nodded taking in everything Jack was saying.

Jack looked at him- he was bright for a junior- he'd fit in well. Especially, with Jack's group.

"Here are my friend, Patch- he'll be joining us for lunch, he's a senior like me- Patch, this is Dal junior- new kid," Jack said, Patch gave him a friendly glance.

Jack spent the rest of lunch explaining how the school system worked.

"Oh and after school everyone goes to a place called the Java café- it's a computer café owned by a girl named Java- she used to go this school, she's a senior in college too. She's Ram's girlfriend and used to be a member of his 'Techno' club. Her sister, Siva is the manager too. They have the best net connections in the entire town- it's the place to go for computer stuff that's new- even if you hate Java- which we both do in spades," Jack said to Dal who seemed to be taking this all in.

"I'm going after school- I'll be happy to take you," Patch offered.

"Sure, are you going Jack?" Dal asked.

Jack shook his head, "Can't today promised my best friend that I'd help her baby-sit the kids who live down the street," Jack answered.

"Oh whose your friend, he go here?" Dal asked.

Jack shook his head again, "She, her name is Salene and no, she's goes to Waitika," Jack answered.

Dal looked a little weird for a second, "Oh same, my best friend is a girl named Amber but she goes to that nice rich prep school like I used to".

"Oh right, I've heard of it- that's cool, nah our families don't have money like that- must be cool. Anyway, I gotta spilt I'm late for computer graphics again- nice talking to ya," Jack said getting up and taking off.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Jack sighed as he sat down in computer class finding himself as usual next to Jay.

"Hey Jack"

"Jay, how are things in Techno land?" Jack asked.

"Busy as usual- Ram's riding us hard now that we're seniors, he wants that project of his done by June. He practically has us staying after school everyday until 5 until we graduate," Jay said hitting his head on the desk.

"That bad?"

"That bad, be glad you turned down his offer," Jay said to him.

"Oh believe I am. I'd rather be social outcast than Ram's personal lackey," Jack told him still not understanding why someone like Jay would hand over his freedom like that to someone like Ram.

Jay caught that look however, "I know- you still wonder why. As much as I liked hanging with you and Patch- you know as well me- I have goals. Things I want to accomplish in life that my parents can't afford and Ram with his parents fiancés and his own fortune can take care of it for me. I can do what my dreams. You two are lucky, you have no high dreams- you just want to be computer nerds," he said sighing.

Jack nodded- he understood it. Jay had big plans in life- big plans that money was needed for. He had none- this goal was just graduate and win the heart of his dream girl- nothing more. He would worry about the future later. Patch thought along the same lines- and so did Dal it appeared- they all had the smarts back lacked ambition. Jay however had it by the tons- which caused his essential sell out to Ram god of computers.

He however wished Jay wouldn't have because Jay was a cool guy with great ideas that helped Jack with his own insane ideas. And it made their group larger and in a school like that- you needed all the friends you could get. It was a place for geeks and computer genius' and not fall inside the masses you need something to separate you and Jack had gotten that title by being called the 'outcast geek' and he earned it but Jack also wanted acceptance- and had Jay might have still been there group he may have had a chance. However, thanks to Jay's idealism- Jack was screwed.

He just hoped Salene never turned her back on her him- or he'd be alone- forever. With no hope or ever making anything of himself in the real world- he'd be just another computer geek stuck using his talents as a bookkeeper somewhere. It was the only fate that Jack didn't want himself the only problem was he had no clue where else or what else to do. He hoped that maybe with Dal they'd have another to turn their destinies before graduation- but about now it was looking bleak.

"Oh look nerd boy is back with a new addition it appears," Ram said approaching Jack with a smirk and Mega tailing.

Jack rolled his eyes- he hated these two, "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Now would we want to do that? Not when there's so much fun to be had?" Ram replied.

Jack was about to make a retort when Jay cut in, "Hey can we just make through class once without picking on those below us?" he said to them.

Ram rolled his eyes at his second in command, "All right Jay, we back off- this time. See ya around geek," Ram said walking off with Mega.

Jack sighed- this day couldn't get any worse. Or could it?

Then, he saw it on computer screen- flashing in big letters- test. That was great- just great- Jack had completely forgotten to study- it might have been the first day of school but it was a tradition in advanced computer graphics 4 every year at the first day to have a test on the material you had the year before. Meaning you had to cram before school started- and Jack had forgotten- his day had now gotten worse.

Now the question was- what else could be done? First Ram, then this? What else did fate have to do him today? He'd fine out soon enough that was for sure but it would something he never counted on.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: Okay that's it, I'm stopping. More soon on Jack's day, and don't worry, it will get worse. Promise!

S and thankies to all readers and Nadya for being her.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

It seemed so the far the rest of the day had gone without so much a hitch for Jack- thankfully. He now had a two-hour baby-sitting experience to look forward to with Salene- which meant probably death  
would kill him.

He sighed walking down the street to his house and already there in waiting was Salene.

"Jack! Why did you take so long?" she said standing up to meet him.

"Oh you know me- Jay had a meeting with Ram so I had no ride and had to walk home," Jack said.

Salene stood up, "You know Jack, you really have to learn to drive a car eventually," she said with a smile.

"Yea, eventually- not now. So I take this means you're ready then?" he replied not very interested in the coming events.

"Yea, I already got your things, you brothers let me in," she said taking a bag of stuff and thrusting it to him.

Trust Salene to already plan ahead, she was more like his mother than his best friend sometimes.

"Okay let's go," he said monotone. He jumped in her car and sighed, was this going to be the rest of his life? A second rate computer geek, with a best friend whose dream was just to get pregnant? Was he ever going to win the heart of his dream girl?

His dream girl was the person's house they were heading over to. Her older sister was married to this guy, who had to take care of his younger siblings. Salene was baby-sitting them like always on a Monday- however because their friends were coming over- she needed help and begged Jack to help. Jack realising he really had nothing better to do agreed sadly- wasn't anything better to do, like study? Apparently- not.

The car trip went wordlessly at first until Salene broke it, "You're thinking about her again aren't you?" she said.

Jack looked at Salene and nodded, "I can't help it. She's just so perfect- and sweet."

"She has a boyfriend- and she doesn't even know you exist," Salene replied.

Jack his shook his head, "There's more to her than that- okay she doesn't think I'm invisible either, we have talked and she was nice- and it could happen," he proclaimed.

He didn't wait for Salene's response before tuning her out and focusing back on the road- he wanted her and he'd get her- someday.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Salene's Tale)

Salene sighed as they arrived- he wouldn't get it- HER- out of his head. Sometimes, she just wanted to smack some sense into Jack- didn't he know, she was madly in love with him? Didn't he care about Salene's feelings?

He could have her without any fight- Jack was more than her best friend- he was HER DREAM guy. Only if he wasn't so busy daydreaming about the girl whose house they were currently standing in front of. She couldn't make him care- no matter how hard she tried.

Did she have to spell out for him- apparently so.

However, there was no time to say anything else to him when the door flung open and there stood a girl with bright hair, "SALENE! HI!" she replied.

"Hi Tally- where's Andy?" Salene said.

"With everyone else." she started looking at Jack funny, just as . . .

"Tally- how many times I have said let someone older get the door?" the blond cried annoyed.

"Sorry Ellie," she replied sarcastically.

Ellie looked at her angrily, "Out of the way- Salene, Hi! Oh! . . . and . . .you . . . um brought- John with you," she said with a smile.

"It's Jack," he muttered- Salene didn't miss the heartbroken expression written on his face, as he was called John.

"Right . . . Jack. Well come on in, Andy is playing with Lottie, Mouse, Charlie, and Sammy around here somewhere. Gel is probably still doing her hair in the loo," Ellie said.

"Where are Alice and Ned?" Salene asked her.

"Oh they left already- I was just hanging here till you guys got here- I have a date with Luke again. I have to run- I'll be back later though. Sammy's parents are coming to pick up Lottie, Gel, Mouse, Charlie, and him in about two hours. Then, you only have to worry about those two," she said pointing to the terror twins.

"Thanks, we'll be fine," Salene said in a positive tone.

Ellie nodded, "Well bye Salene, thanks- you too Jim."

"Jack," he repeated again, as the door slammed.

Salene gave him a sympathetic smile- no matter what- she'd always be there for Jack even if she was never going to be the girl of his dreams.

"Come on Jack- let's go see what Gel is up to," she said sighing.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Ellie's Tale ) - hours later

Ellie and Luke had spent a good two hours out together in the city. Going for a walk and catching a movie. Her favorite thing to do, but today it was a hassle. Something else was on her mind.

She was tired of living on the farm- she was almost 18, and about to go into the real world- she didn't want to waste her time and life on a farm. She wanted more- she needed more. Luke was lucky- he was a city boy- sure he was an orphan, but he got to live in the city.

While, Ellie was stuck with her older sister, brother-in-law, and his siblings on some old beat up farm ,out in the middle of nowhere with only one farm some miles away owned by this family, with a kid named Darryl who was her age and wouldn't stop hitting on her.

This was not what she wanted in life- and worse off- she knew that kid- Joe- John- Jason- whatever- Salene's friend had a crush on her- and he didn't seem to get that she was madly in love with Luke. Luke was her entire life and being. He was kind, sweet, considerate- everything she could ever want in a man- and this Jackson wasn't.

"Ellie- what's wrong, you've been acting weird all night,?" Luke said to her.

Ellie sighed, "It's nothing really." she said slowly.

"Yes, it is. I've seen that expression before Ellie."

Ellie sighed, obviously there was no getting away with it this time.

"It's Jonathan- he has a crush on me," she said finally.

"Jonathan? Do you mean Jack?" Luke asked.

"Right Jack . . . it's Jack, he has a crush me, and he doesn't seem to get that I'm with you," Ellie told him.

"Well you have to tell him that- ignoring it doesn't anyone any favours Ellie. You have to actually say, I am with Luke." Luke told her giving her a smile.

"I know it's just he seems so broken up, so easily about it, and I don't want to hurt him," she protested.

The blue haired boy laughed, "I know because you're a great girl andcaring person but it's better than dragging this on forever Ellie. He doesn't deserve that," Luke told her.

"I know . . .I know. It's just so hard because I know it will break his heart," Ellie replied.

"No more than you, never saying his name right," Luke said with a look.

Ellie sighed- he had a point there.

"All right, let's go so we can get this over with," she said as they headed back to her truck.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Minutes later)

Ellie and Luke arrived to this house- Andy and Tally were sleeping already leaving Salene and Jack on the couch watching a movie- laughing and talking. She smiled at the scene- it remaindered her of Luke and herself sometimes. They often looked like that. Maybe, Jack's heart wouldn't so broken after all or at least if it was- he had have someone who would pick up the pieces.

"Hey Salene . . . Jack," Ellie said making her, and Luke's presence known.

Jack's face lit up, 'she said my name right! Maybe there was hope after all!' Jack thought.

Luke gave her a sad look and Ellie panicked- unintentionally she might have just made things worse.

"Um Jack, can we talk outside for a few minutes?" Ellie asked nervously.

Jack who looked like he was floating nodded happily, "Sure! Where to?" he asked.

"Uh just follow me- Salene I'll pay you when we get back . . .Luke, can you wait here till we're done?" Ellie asked.

"But Ellie. . ." Luke complained.

"Please Luke." Ellie begged. Luke nodded, "Okay, I'll be here with Salene then."

Ellie nodded and motioned for Jack to follow as they headed outside- it was the moment of truth- she was going to for the first time in life hurt someone and right now she wasn't feeling very good about herself.

As they went out- Luke looked at Salene, "Still in love with him then?" he said, with Ellie catching it from the corner of her ears- she noticed Jack had not however he was too busy on cloud nine going outside waiting for Ellie to tell her reason for talking, Ellie, however; had turned back and noticed the sad nod from Salene.

It was true then Salene was in love Jack- and suddenly- Ellie felt a whole lot worse. She was going to break his heart and then he was going to go and break Salene's. This night could not be any worse. She just hoped Luke would able to smooth over Salene's feelings while they were gone so at least someone would leave tonight unharmed, but for reason, she had a feeling, that was not going to be the case.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: That's it for now, ending Ellie's next chapter, doing Luke's, and little bit of KC maybe even to Lex's pending. Thanks for reading, more soon S. Oh . . . and thanks to my editor, Ally too! We like her!I see only AM has been reading this but oh well, I don't care. It's a fic anyway. But I shall never stop anyway! ha ha ha ha

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Continued)

Ellie sighed, as they stepped outside, she was going to do some major damage.

Jack was in an upbeat mood turning to her, "You wanted something?" he started.

"Yea, um . . . Jack, you're a nice guy, sweet, a little bit of the geek kind?" she began.

Jack eyes lit up, as if expecting to hear she wanted him over Luke.

"Jack . . . I love Luke. Okay? I love Luke and no one else, and it's not that you're not a great guy because you are, it's just, I don't feel the same you do." Ellie told him.

Jack looked like his heart just had been stepped on. The look was impossible to miss, the pain shined through clear as day.

"Jack . . ."

"Don't, just don't okay," Jack replied walking inside.

Ellie sighed, that had went worse than she anticipated.

Ellie walked back in and saw Salene grabbing him to hug him, Luke had obviously told her what was going on. She looked just as bad as he did. She sighed and looked at Luke.

Jack and Salene excused themselves just as Alice, and a very drunk Ned came through the door.

"Oh what a great night!" he said staggering in as Salene shut the door for them.

Alice looked at him shaking her head, "All he did was drink all night! It was such a long night. I'm taking him to bed and then we're going to talk," she said pointing at Ellie.

Ellie looked at her, "Over . . .?"

"The kid who just left, who looked like he was shot by YOU," she stated grabbing Ned and walking off.

"Um . . . now?" Luke started.

"Just wait a few minutes, before I take you home, I won't be long, promise," Ellie said to him.

Luke sighed and sat back down in front of the television.

Ellie walked to the kitchen where she knew Alice would be waiting, and naturally she was right, there sat Alice.

"What's this about? It's late," Ellie cried.

"What did you say to him Ellie? How harsh were you?" Alice asked.

"I tried to be nice about it, say as fast as possible?"

"Ellie! I love you, but like me you're stupid and you say things rather harshly, and I can't believe you said anywhere as close to as nice as you thought."

"What was I supposed to do Alice? Tell him, he had a chance?" Ellie said, standing up and yelling.

"No, but you could have waited until Luke, and Salene weren't here," Alice protested.

"This has gone on long enough, I couldn't stand those puppy eye looks he was giving, and those rays of hope that weren't there," Ellie answered stomping her foot.

Alice looked at her, these little childish behaviours were beginning to drive her nuts, she was almost eighteen another few months of this, and she was going to go crazy.

"You know what before I say something I'll regret, go take Luke home and we'll discuss proper ways to let people down later," Alice answered.

Ellie walked off to drive Luke home.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Luke's Tale)

Luke got home and sighed stepping through the door of the orphanage, seeing KC there looking up at him, "Hey blueboy," he said to Luke, with a smirk.

"KC, did you have a fun with Patsy?" Luke asked, KC might be somewhat rude to him, but Luke would not be.

"Yea until her brother needed more attention again, that deaf kid is always getting the way," KC said huffly.

"That's not nice KC." Luke responded.

"No neither is her leaving me hanging in the middle of a lip lock, because Paul called," KC protested.

"Oh . . . sorry."

"Yea, you're telling me! So, did you that chick have fun?" KC said

"Ellie, and of course we had fun."

"But . . .?" KC pressured.

"She decided today was the day to break it to Jack about his feelings, or rather her lack of them," Luke said slowly.

KC laughed, "Aw man, dude, told ya the is heartless, she doesn't even have the personality to wait, until you weren't there," he protested.

Luke looked him, "She's not a , she was just tired of waiting," he said.

"Yea, sure, whatever," KC said scoffing, "I'm leaving, see ya later Blueboy."

"Yea," Luke reported sighing.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(KC's tale)

KC got up the next morning and decided today, he was going to see Lex again. After, their last deal going so well, it would be stupid to not go. Besides, he really wanted to get that ring for Patsy.

He walked down the street and came face to face with Lex who was as usual talking to the lug next to him

"Yo," KC announced.

Both men turned, "Back then KC, the ring?" Lex asked with a smirk.

KC nodded, "Yea, yea, the offer was good, so we still got a deal?" KC said.

"Yea, you still have my money?" Lex proclaimed.

KC grabbed out the money and handed it over.

"Nice doing business with you," Lex replied handing him the ring.

KC smirked, Patsy would love this thing, almost as good as a real sliver ring.

Lex was his hero, a security guard who would see lost items that people didn't come for. Ryan was his side-kick, they sometimes had this girl with them with funny hair who KC thought was hot. He sighed he had to go and soon.

"I'm outta here later dudes." KC said as he walked away.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Lex's tale)

Lex had a sweet life- he spent all day doing nothing watching some monitor at the local city university, and then would get to flirt with hot girls all day. The twenty- two year old never learned how to read or write, and had been Military school with Ryan.

So when they turned eighteen, they decided that crime fighting was for them, and security guard business was calling, hot women their age, and no hard work, it was ideal. Now, if Lex could only get rid of Zandra, that girl was in his way and her love declarations were driving him nuts.

She was some teenage girl who needed to be a high school somewhere learning not following him around like dog. Or she should go with Ryan as he would gladly marry her, but she needed to leave Lex alone.

The hours of. . . .

"Oh Lex, you have such a great body."

"Lexxy! Look I got for you."

"Oh god Lex, you're so sexy."

Was beginning to drive him nuts, it was great when older women did that but when she crazy sixteen year old pulls that, it's not working, and her attempt to get into bed by being naked in it that one night, did not help her case any. Okay, he had slept with her, once . . . twice . . .okay, a few times but that's all she was good for. SEX. He wasn't looking for lapdog girlfriend. This girl needed to go.

Lex sighed as he and Ryan walked home.

"Do you think Zandra will be by later tonight?" Ryan said hopefully.

Lex shook his head, "Hopefully, she gets the hint and gets lost."

"Oh come on Lex! She's so nice," Ryan said.

"And annoying," Lex muttered.

Lex opened the door- and there sat Zandra!

Lex mouth dropped open, "How the hell did you get in here?" he said.

"I found the spare key under the door," Zandra said.

"We don't have a spare key!" Lex said.

Ryan turned red, "Uh actually we do."

Lex turned to him sharply, "Tell me you didn't."

"I- I- you know how I always loose my key." Ryan started.

Lex growled, "Idoit! And UNDER THE DOOR? ARE YOU ASKING FOR BREAK INS?" he shouted.

Ryan looked down, "Sor-sorry Lex," he replied.

Lex shook his head, "Zandra!"

Zandra went up to him grabbed him and kissed him.

In between the kisses she opened her mouth to speak, "Yea babe?"

Lex kissed her back closing his eyes as to forget whom he was kissing, "Never mind, my room?"

"Oh yea," she said dragging him by his collar.

They both missed the hurt expression written on Ryan's face as Lex left with the woman's of his dreams who didn't feel the same way.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Zandra's Tale)

She was in love with. That much was clear but for some reason no matter how hard she tired- Alexander Williams- Lex- would not fall for her. She tried everything under the sun- but nothing had worked- the best thing she got was a bed partner each time. Not that she didn't mind but Zandra wanted more. Needed more. She was about to start college soon- she didn't want to stay single forever.

Ever since she was little- she wanted to be with Lex but never got the chance. Something always was stopping them- and now that she finally had him- she didn't want to let go. Always losing him was not making her feel any better- and it killed her each time- a little more slowly. She had to do something drastic- maybe her friends would give her some help- some of them were steady relationships.

Zandra headed to school- she wasn't doing that great and chances are she wasn't going anywhere- but she didn't give up anyway. There in their usual spot were her girlfriends: May, Dee, and Tai-san. They all had little in common but were friends on the basis that they were stuck in this hell hole together called Liberty High.

May was the cynical friend who she'd listen to complain all day about her, Dee was the annoying upbeat one who always reminded Zandra that as bad as her life was- she could be Dee- and then it would be worse. Then, there was Tai-san who the best friend and worst enemy all under the same coin thing. Lex had tried to her bed once- and since then Zandra had not been so friendly with her best friend.

Zandra smiled at them, "Hey Dee- can I steal ya for a few minutes?" she asked slowly.

Dee put on a smile, "Sure!"

Zandra figured it would be best to ask her. Tai-san- well she refused to bring Lex up with her fearing it would only end in Tai-san getting the upper hand- or Lex. May- was a bigger loser than her- and that left Dee who had a steady boyfriend named Patch. The two had been going out for a few months but were relatively shy about it. Patch went to some computer geek school across the city.

"I'm having trouble with Lex, he keeps turning away from me," Zandra told her.

Dee looked at her, "I don't date those type of men- I'm not sure, I'd be any good at this," she warned.

"I know but if you listen you might think of something that I haven't. He keeps looking at those other women- no matter how times I tried to stop him. Always looking and it isn't until I get him into a sexual situation that he listens to me. Isn't there something besides sex I could use?" she asked.

Dee wore an expression of a deer in the headlights, "Uh I guess…"

Zandra sighed and banged her head on the wall- Dee wasn't going to be a bit of help in this matter.

"Never mind- forget it let's go meet the others," Zandra said as they walked back Zandra noticed Darryl Fletcher standing there- talking to May.

"How about you and me- the dance this Friday?" he asked her.

May sighed, "And really is no one else?" she proclaimed.

"Ellie has Luke… and no, not really- please May," he said.

May looked at him, "Okay fine but a single joke or theft plan and that's it- we're done, I'm not about have my first dance as a senior ruined by you," May informed him.

"YES, MA'AM," he replied happily racing off.

May smacked her head against the locker, "Why?"

"Because deep down you really do like his bad jokes," Dee told her.

"I guess," she said sighing.

"Lex troubles?" Tai-san asked turning to Zandra.

Zandra went cold- oh no- she wouldn't tell her- she was not going to Lex being stolen by HER of all people.

"No…" Zandra started.

"Make him jealous," Tai-san said not waiting for Zandra to speak.

At that Zandra stopped, "What?"

"M-a-k-e him j-e-a-l-o-u-s," she said slowly before adding, "It always works".

"How so?" Zandra asked interested.

"Men like him love attention and when someone else is getting that attention…" Tai-san said.

"They get huffy- Tai-san you're a genius," Zandra exclaimed happily.

"No, just good at reading people, as taught in my faith," Tai-san said.

Zandra snorted- that girl was speaking her religious karma bull- it was really annoying- and Zandra thought she was a bit hypocritical as well. She applied certain things to some people and disregarded it for others. That girl was a walking contradiction.

However, Zandra never made this known in fear that she would loose the friends she worked so hard to earn as the new girl she had been the year before. Tai-san though hated by most of the female student body was loved by every male in the entire school making her popular by default. Her spiritual beliefs to guys screamed easy sex. And often- hearing that Tai-san went to go help another with his 'spiritual awakening' was not hard to believe.

She always on some quest with someone to fix something about them and somehow it always involved sex. It amazed Zandra the lengths this girl went through sometimes. However, after the last one Jaffa had gone a little nuts- Tai-san had mellowed on her preaching's. Though, Tai-san's open defiance of school and it's rules still had changed. Tai-san thought rules were the devil and she often acted that way protesting everything and anything she could. Zandra really wondered sometimes how they had managed to kill each other.

Zandra was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by a loud, "EARTH TO ZANDRA COME IN ZANDRA," coming from May.

"Huh?" Zandra said not even realising she was shooting death glares at Tai-san.

"Dee and Patch want us all to go to Siva's place later, you in?" they said.

"Um for a little bit I guess…" Zandra said.

She wondered if this was going to backfire but it was good because then she could ask Tai-san more about her ideas.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Later that day- Tai-san's tale)

It was after school and as promised to Dee- Tai-san, and Zandra went to go meet Patch. Already there shockingly enough though was the Techno crew that they always heard about. Patch pointed them out right away- Tai-san looked them over- she didn't see the bad about them.

She heard one of them shouting on the side, "LOOK I DON'T WANT TO YOU- GET LOST," he shouted to another boy.

Tai-san wondered what was going on there- they didn't- he didn't look that happy to see the other man- maybe she should help. Tai-san was always helping someone anyway.

"Tai-san! Where are you going?" Zandra cried.

"I'll be back in a minute," Tai-san stated.

Tai-san walked up the two gentlemen, "This is a store people are trying to drink their coffee- sir you're clearly upsetting this gentlemen- please either leave or leave him alone," Tai-san requested in an even tone.

The man- about college age- looked at her, "You work here?"

"No," Tai-san answered.

"Well, then you're very brave for interfering- I'll be leaving you alone now Josh- but this far from over," the man said getting up.

"Josh" let out growl as the figure walked over to the other side of the room. Tai-san watched as Siva came out and talk to him about something or another- probably his behaviour in sister's café.

"Are you okay?" Tai-san asked him.

The boy looked at her, "Yea, fine- thanks. I'm Mega Roberts," he said.

"Funny, he just called you Josh," Tai-san replied.

"That's my real name- you are?"

"Tai-san Li," she said.

"Nice to you meet Tai-san thanks for saving me from my brother's attitude," he replied.

"That's your brother… but you…"

"Step"

"Oh. Well no problem- I should get back…"

Mega looked at her, "Why don't you hang with me and my friends- we don't bite- yours are welcomed to join in too," he said.

"You might not feel that way when you see them," she answered.

"Nah, its fine. Come on," he replied.

Tai-san nodded- she'd have fun, right? She went back to group quickly, "Um guys, I'm going to just catch up with you later- I'm sorta booked right now," she said.

Dee looked at her, "Booked when?"

"Now, this guy-Mega sorta asked me to join him," Tai-san said.

Dee nearly coughed, "He's a techno- newsflash their the enemy".

Tai-san looked at her- "I'm sorry but he doesn't seem that bad and you shouldn't judge people without knowing them- he was nice," she protested.

"Patch knows them!"

"He could be wrong too! We'll talk later, I'm going bye," Tai-san walking off going to join her new friends.

The others stood there and watched in shock- they couldn't believe she was going to do that to them. They didn't deserve that cold shoulder. Besides, they were supposed to be friends and all of that. This was not right! They would make her see the light sooner or later- they just weren't sure when.

Tai-san joined the group of Jay, Ram, Java, and Mega with a smile- they didn't seem that bad. Jay seemed really nice- Ram was well different but Mega was as sweet as ever. She however noticed in the corner of her eye that his brother was still talking to Siva- she wondered what was going on there- she looked at Mega- maybe he was going need more help than previously let on. And she was going to help because that was just who Tai-san was.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: That's it for now, sorry about it being a bit short but I had things to do and lot of stuff I didn't want to cram in yet. Mega will be next along with a sibling pov of Java Siva. More soon if I can manage S

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Siva's tale)

Siva watched the fight with interest- she had known Mega forever but was shocked find out- he had a brother? When did this happen? She was so speechless she even ignored the shouting and the customers complaining about the noise until some girl decided to interfere. Siva quickly remembered this was her café with Java and went to do damage control.

She should have thrown him out after that- only right considering how mad her customers were but she was too interested in his story and why Mega- the normal calm cool and collected Mega would loose it over him. What had this guy done to him?

She walked over, "Um if you don't mind could you give them a little room, maybe sit away something," Siva said after a moment- the guy looked up sighed and walked over to another table and put his hands over his head.

Siva came and sat down after sending a quick apology to her friends, and the other customers saying one free drink for them all. Java would have hands filled as Siva excused herself to talk to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

He looked up, "Not much to say since Josh has interest in speaking to me," Slade stated.

"I understand, it's not very to discuss. If it helps- I've had sibling troubles my whole life," Siva replied.

"Were yours as bad, as it turns out your step mum had other family somewhere else and left them and he was it?" Slade asked.

"Actually worse," Siva replied.

Slade looked at her, "Okay well then maybe I should be asking you if you need to talk," he said.

Siva laughed slightly, "I've learned to deal with our issues, obviously yours are still going on," she noted.

"Not officially, he'd actually have to agree to talk me first. I found him for the first time a week ago. And each attempt at conversation has gone this way. I can't even get him to hear me out," Slade stated.

"Mega isn't an easy person to talk with," Siva said lightly hoping to shed some light.

"You know Josh?" he said.

"Yea, but we all call him Mega. He and I used to classmates. Java and him used to go out too," Siva replied.

"Java?" Slade said questioningly- hadn't he just met a Java?

"Yea, my sister," Siva said.

Slade looked at her- braided hair- similar features- that girl at the café with the guy- she was Mega's ex. Talk about irony.

"I ran into her the other day. You two look so much alike, it wouldn't have even crossed me until you said that," he replied.

"Small world isn't it? I bet she acted like a too right?" Siva said with a laugh.

"Yep"

"Oh yea, that's her. She's got an attitude- and so does her boyfriend," Siva stated.

"Right, I met him- had an odd name but I don't remember what," Slade said.

"Yea, he does, it doesn't much- his real name is Ramone but no one would dare call him that. The two of them are horrible just as bad as my half sister Ebony and her boyfriend, Martin," Siva said.

"Half sister… now I see what you mean by drama… and just as bad- your family sounds so nice," Slade said.

"Oh that's nothing- wait until you hear about my parents," Siva answered.

Siva smiled as she started talking to this guy- he was nice- sweet- and had a great attitude- and Slade- well that was a nice sexy name she had to admit. He sounded great- and she felt bad for him. All he wanted to do was meet his brother and possibly establish contact but Mega wouldn't have it. Siva promised to help him and that she would work on the group getting them to help out. She also invited over to place for dinner since she was going for the weekend and he was stuck in a hotel.

When they got there- Ebony and Martin were already on the couch- Siva opened the door, "Hi Ebony long time no see".

Ebony looked up her mouth hung open when she saw Slade standing there- he had a smirk on his face, "Yes, hi Ebony…"

"You two have met before?" Siva asked him oddly.

"I- uh- come on babe let's go," Ebony replied quickly grabbing Martin and running off.

Slade looked at Siva, "Yea, Java and I met," he said dropping that where it lay. Siva sent a confused look and motioned for him to follow her.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Mega's tale)

He didn't want to do this- but Ram, Java, Siva, Jay, Ved, and his new girlfriend, Tai-san pushed him to this- they got him to agree to talk to Slade. Mega however refused to do it- anywhere they normally went. Jay offered to go a small pub down the block from his house.

Mega agreed but didn't know the location hoping it would get him out of it but knew better anyway- Jay agreed to show him there as he had every intention in asking one of the waitress' out- some rich girl only working there 'cause she wanted to prove something to her parents. Slade said he'd make there somehow. Mega was doubting it- until when they got there- he was already sitting there.

Jay smirked at the waitress', "Hey Ruby- long time no see," he replied walking over to her- she had a huge smile on her face.

Mega looked at them- they would be the new couple of the day no time, he gave Slade a look and sat down, "Can we please just get this over with?" Mega demanded.

"I never did anything to you- intentionally," Slade said.

Mega looked at him, "You took my mum from me, tell me what part of that isn't intentional- yours leaves so you take mine?" Mega demands.

"Wouldn't make us in the same boat- in case you didn't guess, I had one too before her- and I love her and she left- just like yours did. Your problem with me is that my dad wasn't like yours, didn't need help or care. Ironically because of what you went through- I considered you more a man than I," Slade reported.

Mega sat- he was on right on some level- that's what this about not so much that his mum left- but that he went through hell after she left- and Slade didn't- though her leaving was hurtful- very- it did all come too one thing- his father.

Mega looked at him- "Fine- so let's talk- about other things…"

The two began to talk while in the other side of the room Ruby smiled at Jay, "You really are a great guy"

"Yea, thanks- think it'll work?" he asked her.

"I know it will, so tomorrow night, dinner?" Ruby asked Jay.

"Can't wait".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time- Zandra's tale)

"Oh god, that was amazing," She said looking at the guy sitting next to her.

"Yea, Zandra- I love you," the man said.

Zandra laughed, "Oh Ryan! You're such a great person but-" she began as Lex walked back in.

"God today was nice no sign of Zan-dra," he replied as he noticed there was Zandra and Ryan on the couch naked.

Lex's eyes popped out- Zandra screamed- and Ryan turned red.

"I'm out of here…"

"NO WAIT LEX," Zandra cried.

It didn't matter Lex was gone- not that he had ever cared in the first place- he didn't feel for anyway but Zandra felt as her heart had just been torn into a thousand pieces- and she was now with a guy who loved her- but she didn't love him- did she?

Ryan was great- sweet, nice, caring, and a great for a laugh. That was it though. He was rather naïve, not very good looking, and well- not Lex- but maybe she didn't hate him as much as she thought. She looked back at Ryan, "Yea, Ryan- I love you too," she said emotionless but it was enough for Ryan to have a smile that was bright as daylight.

"And here I thought you wanted Lex," he said.

"No, no I don't want Lex- I just worried he'd get mad us for having sex on his couch," she replied without feeling going back to bed with him.

Zandra looked at Ryan and sighed- this was going to be her life from now on- better she get used to it she had lost Lex that look told her so- not that she had him before either- but now- she had nothing not even his bed. She looked at Ryan with an almost emotionless expression to her face, "Hey Ryan, would you be interested in a wedding?"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Amber's tale)

"You know what Pride? I've had it. Recently- it's just been too much, I'm sorry, I thought loved you- but I don't. I just can't do this anymore. You're great- you really are- but I need space," Amber said to him sighing.

Pride looked at her, "If you really feel that way- I'm sorry Amber- for everything," he said.

"So am I, so am I," she whispered.

Amber wanted to scream- it was bad enough that her day sucked- but to find out Pride had kissed Danni- Dal's psycho friend- it killed her- she wanted to die. So, she did all she could do- she told him it was over. She couldn't be with him anymore knowing that. She hoped Danni enjoyed him because she sure wouldn't.

Amber got up and headed outside she needed to think- she frustrated and upset and then she ran right into him, "Oh sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay- wanna sit?"

"Yea I do actually, thanks- my day sucked- yours looks about the same based on that face, I'm Amber," she said offering her hand.

"Lex".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: That's it for now, only one chapter left until it all comes together be ready for a teary feast in some ways. S, Love ya AM

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(One day- Salene's tale)

Salene sighed- today was the day- she was going to tell Jack how she felt about him- she was nervous what if he rejected her and didn't feel the same way. What if her best wasn't enough.

Jack walked into his bedroom and sat down looking at Salene.

"Hey, so what did you have to tell me that's so important?" he asked handing her that drink he promised.

Salene gave him a small smile, "Uh you promised to hear me out right- and wouldn't well you know say anything until I was done right?" she asked in a small voice.

"Uh okay…" Jack said in an odd tone- Salene never acted this weird before.

"Look I know getting hurt by Ellie killed you… and I know I'm just your friend- and- and- well considering prom is next week- and uh- well- you- see…" Salene replied trying to form the words.

"What Salene?" Jack asked- what could she possibly be trying to say?

"Will-you-go-to-promwithmeyouknowasfriends?" she asked rather quickly and in a small voice.

Jack looked at her and blinked, "I uh- of course- I'll go to prom with you," he replied shocked.

"Really? And you understand that?" she said bewildered.

"Uh yea…. But why me Salene, isn't there some guy somewhere you'd rather take?" Jack asked her seriously- clueless as ever.

"No, no, I'd rather go with you," Salene told him.

"Really why?" Jack asked.

"Because Jack- you ARE my guy," she whispered.

Jack's eyes popped out- "WAIT, I'm the mystery guy I've been teasing you about," he exclaimed.

She nodded her head, "It's- just-I-I-ohgodIsoundsostupid…" she began trying to stand.

"No-I-SALENE- you could have told me," Jack said.

"I know you don't feel the same way- and…" Salene started.

"It's okay- I would understand. Salene, I love you, "Jack said.

"YOU WHAT?" she said.

"I love you- you're my best friend, it's just that I needed to some time to work out things about Ellie. It's been six months Salene- did you think I was going to love Ellie forever?" he asked her.

She looked at him speechless, "I- thought- I thought- that you… she…. Uh…."

"It took me all of a month to realise after we talk- her and I- that I liked her- a lot- but I didn't love her- I didn't know what I felt for you though until about a month ago- you know remember that party…" he said slowly.

Salene blushed, "A little too much, I'm afraid," she said.

"Well that started me on this small little path of self discovery- wasn't much or anything but it made realise you're more to me than Ellie anyway," he said.

"I'd go 'oh Jack, I love you too' but I think we've had enough for today don't you?" she said.

"Yea- how about we just go to prom- no strings?" he said.

"Good idea- I'll see tomorrow- I gotta go do some homework bye Jack," she waved.

"Bye Salene," he replied.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(A week later)

It was prom 2004 and everything was all decked out. In marched Jack and Salene holding arm and arm. Jack came walking in- he noticed Patch was Dee. Mega was with that girl he met at café, Tai-san. Jay was with some blond. Ram had Java on his arm- she looked she should be a chaperone- Jack nearly died of laughter. With them was dark haired girl and a some guy with funky hair.

Jack and Salene walked over to the group, "Hey Jay," he said.

"Oh it's geek boy," Ram said with a smirk- offering him a welcome.

"Oh look it's cripple," Jack retorted with his own look.

They had all somewhat buried the rival issues back during a party in March- one night Jack never forgot. They weren't friends but they weren't trying to kill each other each.

"Ah met the dates- this is May and Darryl- they're with us as guests," Jay said as Salene greeted them both.

"I'm Ruby and these are my friends, Pride- his girlfriend, Danni," she said as both said hi.

Just then, Dal came walking up with a smile, "Dal!" Jack said.

"Hey," he replied.

"Whose the girl?" Jack replied turning to them.

"Oh this is my friend Amber- she came with me tonight since her boyfriend, Lex was out doing something," Dal said.

"Or someone," Amber muttered under her breath.

Salene gave her a sad look, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Amber shook her head, "Not really-PRIDE," she exclaimed looking at him suddenly.

"Amber!" he said.

Amber looked at Dal, "We need to go- NOW," she replied.

Pride looked at the group- grabbed Danni and ran off- just as Amber and Dal did, "Wonder what that was about?" Salene said.

"Yea, me too…"

They weren't about to get anymore, answers as Java's sisters showed up each with date in hand, a dark haired guy, and some light haired one. Following them were two dark haired people.

"Hey guys you remember my sister, Ebony and her boyfriend Martin- and this is Siva new boyfriend, Slade," Java said with a sneer.

Martin gave them all a nod, "And my ex Trudy- and my brother, Bray- her jerk off, boyfriend," Martin replied.

Bray shot him a look- Amber came over to see the what was going on, "BRAY! Great to see you- can I take him for five minutes?" she asked Trudy.

Trudy gave her look- and never got to reply before Amber pulled him away.

"Thanks for the rescue," Bray whispered.

"Anything for a friend," Amber said.

Salene and Jack looked at each other, "The dance floor?" she whispered.

"Well, I'm not much of a dancer but I'd say it's safer right now," Jack said.

The two headed out passing every else who was now forming groups- while watching the fuming Trudy who started to dance with Dal of all people.

Jack and Salene stood there, "Jack what's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't dance," he announced.

Salene laughed, "Oh well, I can't either- we'll be fine back here in the corner- just move to the music- slowly," she said.

Jack nodded but kept looking as his feet as they started to move to the music, "Jack what are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"I-uh- well-"

"Stop that- just move to the beat Jack," Salene whispered.

Jack sighed, "Yea, okay fine".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Meanwhile)

Ryan and Zandra had just gotten married with Lex as their witness- they were heading to the car to celebrate with a sip of wine a piece, "Hey Lex- aren't you coming?" Ryan called to him.

Lex shook his head, "No thanks- think I'm gonna stay here- I'll call a cab," Lex replied looking at his drink.

He had every intention of getting drunk while trying to figure out this mess with Amber. They didn't like each other- and half the time they didn't get along- but suddenly it was confusing him- and he needed to make sense of it. He figured a night of booze would help- getting knackered always seemed to give people answers anyway.

However, what was bothering him even more- wasn't that he didn't know what he felt for Amber- but what he felt for Zandra… this wedding bothered him more than he cared to admit- but the question was- what did he feel? Was it love, and if so who for?

Ryan nodded, "Okay mate, see ya in the morning," Ryan said hopping in the car and turning on the engine- as Zandra and him sped away on the highway.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The Prom)

"THAT'S IT, IT'S OVER BRAY- I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE," Trudy screamed running off.

Bray looked at her and Amber and back again, "Um Amber…"

"I know- you better get going, I'm sorry- I didn't- I didn't think I was leading you on or anything or doing anything wrong," Amber said.

"No, it's not you- it's about something else- look I gotta go- it nice talking to you- see ya," He replied racing off after Trudy.

Jack and Salene looked at each other, "I think this looks kinda bad," Jack said to her.

"Yea, should we?" she asked slowly.

"Get out of here- you know it," he replied.

"There was no alcohol here tonight was there?" Salene asked.

"No, and if there was, I wasn't drinking it. I'm sober," Jack announced.

"Good, to the car then?" she asked.

"Yea, just let grab everything," Jack said.

Jack passed Amber who seemed bewildered by the whole thing, "Hey I just saw what happened, are you okay?" a voice asks her from behind.

Amber turned to see a tall guy standing there in a tux, "No, I'm fine- just a little shocked by what happened," she said.

"Good, my date had to leave early due to illness- would you like to dance?" he guy offered.

"Yea, sure, I'd like that very much," she said taking his hand.

Jack finally reached the coat rack when he heard, "OH BRAY, I LOVE YOU TOO- OF COURSE, I'LL MARRY YOU," Trudy cried in happiness.

Jack's eyes popped out- that was unexpected. Bray and Trudy were going to get married- he wondered how that was going to go over. He walked back to Salene, "You ready?" he asked.

"You know it- I just want to get out here- this night has been far too weird," she announced.

"My sentiments exactly," Jack told her as they disappeared into the night.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: The ending is coming soon but not just yet- what do we think is gonna happen next? You'll find out soon.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Car Ride)

Jack was driving down the highway with Salene next to him- she was holding his hand as a song came on the radio:

_We walked the narrow path, _  
_beneath the smoking skies._  
_Sometimes you can barely tell the difference _  
_between darkness and light._  
_Do you have faith _  
_in what we believe?_  
_The truest test is when we cannot, _  
_when we cannot see._

_I hear pounding feet in the, _  
_in the streets below, and the,_  
_and the women crying and the, _  
_and the children know that there,_  
_that there's something wrong, _  
_and it's hard to believe that love will prevail._

_Oh it won't rain all the time._  
_The sky won't fall forever._  
_And though the night seems long,_  
_your tears won't fall forever._

_Oh, when I'm lonely, _  
_I lie awake at night _  
_and I wish you were here._  
_I miss you. _  
_Can you tell me _  
_is there something more to believe in?_  
_Or is this all there is?_

_In the pounding feet, in the,_  
_In the streets below, and the,_  
_And the window breaks and,_  
_And a woman falls, there's,_  
_There's something wrong, it's,_  
_It's so hard to believe that love will prevail._

_Oh it won't rain all the time._  
_The sky won't fall forever._  
_And though the night seems long,_  
_your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall_  
_forever._

_Last night I had a dream._  
_You came into my room, _  
_you took me into your arms._  
_Whispering and kissing me, _  
_and telling me to still believe._  
_But then the emptiness of a burning sea against which we see_  
_our darkest of sadness._

_Until I felt safe and warm._  
_I fell asleep in your arms. _  
_When I awoke I cried again for you were gone._  
_Oh, can you hear me?_

_It won't rain all the time._  
_The sky won't fall forever._  
_And though the night seems long,_  
_your tears won't fall forever._  
_It won't rain all the time_  
_The sky won't fall forever._  
_And though the night seems long,_  
_your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall, _  
_your tears won't fall_  
_forever._

They hadn't a care in the world not realising the dangers that were ahead.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Meanwhile)

Ryan and Zandra were speeding down the highway blasting some old 80's rock tune- Runnin' with the Devil or something like that- trying to get home. Ryan knew there was something wrong with his judgment but brushed it off- they would be back soon enough.

He hadn't even noticed he was treading lanes he was too busy smiling at Zandra who was near passed out- however suddenly her eyes grew big…

"Ryan- Ryan- RYAN, THE CAR BESIDE US," she screams but it's too late…

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time)

Jack eyes grew big- as Salene screamed- a car was flying right at them going ten times faster than them- Jack tried to get out of the way but it was too late.

The car hit them head on and they went flying towards the median- the last thing Jack heard before the crash was a scream- and a bang.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Zandra's Tale)

It was fuzzy- Zandra thought trying to open her eyes…. She was struggling to see- she slightly opened her eyes for a second- she looked over- their car was standing out in the middle of the highway…

The car was stop and then she heard honking distantly- a truck! Was coming towards them- it was so hard for her talk- she tried to cry out Ryan's name but nothing came. Her eyes flashed with danger she could feel the blood swelling. She cold feel her body unable to move- too weak- but she had to warn Ryan…

She then saw him- he was covered in blood- his face covered on the steering wheel with blood around. That's when she knew- there was no waking Ryan. It was over- it was about to be over. So, she grabbed his hand and closed her eyes- knowing this was it.

She just hoped that Lex would be there in the end- that when it was all over- he'd at least say goodbye. She closed her eyes with the last thoughts on her mind being how much she loved Lex- always Lex.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Salene and Jack)

It seemed to last forever but in reality it was mere seconds. The car came flying into the median Salene cried out in terror- still holding Jack's hand. The Lyrics "It can't rain all the time…" playing in the background.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Jack thought about the irony in his final moments- he finally told her how he felt about- after years of standing beside her. Playing tag, going to the movies, talking, helping with Ellie- to finally realising she was the one. She was the one for him.

It all went in slow motion for him.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Flashback)

"Tag you're it," a girl shouted grabbing his arm.

"Aw man! I knew I should hid better," he replied sullen- she laughed.

"Better luck next time, Jack," Salene shouted running off.

Jack smirked and ran after her, "You're not going to escape this time!" he called- as he raced over- however once a geek- always a geek- he fell over his shoelaces and straight into the mud.

At first, Salene laughed but then saw his pained expression running to side, "I'm sorry Jack- are you okay?" she asked.

Jack gave her look before smiling and pulling down into the mud against her struggles as he tagged her back, "HA! NOW HOW DOES THAT FEEL?" he said with pride.

Salene turned and looked at him, "Great thanks".

Salene then got up and ran off with a big smile ignoring Jack's confused expression

(Jump in time)

"Jack- what has Ellie got that your so interested in?" Salene asked him one day.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"I mean, what makes you think she's the one?" Salene asked sitting on a bench with him one day.

"She's perfect. She's pretty, smart, and is brave. She has goals and shares her opinions-and she's nice. She's just perfect Salene- she's the one for me- I know it," Jack announced happily.

Missing the pained expression on Salene's face.

(Earlier)

"Because Jack- you ARE my guy," she whispered.

Jack's eyes popped out- "WAIT, I'm the mystery guy I've been teasing you about," he exclaimed.

She nodded her head, "It's- just-I-I-ohgodIsoundsostupid…" she began trying to stand.

"No-I-SALENE- you could have told me," Jack said.

"I know you don't feel the same way- and…" Salene started.

"It's okay- I would understand. Salene, I love you, "Jack said.

(Flashback's end)

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

And it was true- he was hers- and she was his- and that would never change not know- and not ever. Even in forever- they belonged together. Even in the end. Jack held onto her- determined to meet his fate with her right besides him like always- no one would be saved anyway- so why die alone when you had the one you loved right next to you?!

He saw a the rain- the dark sky- the stars- and then he saw Salene- and as they hit a hard brown wall- he saw Salene and nothing more.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Salene's tale)

She saw them coming towards it- they were headed for it- Jack couldn't do anything- she knew it was too late but she screamed anyway. For the terror- the pain- for her life that was about to end.

She screamed for her parents that she would never say goodbye to. The kids she would never see again. The friends she'd never hang out with again. The people she would never get to meet. The wedding that would never happen. The kids she never had. The growing old that she dreamed of. The college parties she dreamed of.

The life she dreamed of with Jack- that neither would ever have. At first, she thought it would never happen because they wouldn't ever get together but then he said it… he loved her! He loved her and no one else! And suddenly, that dream was back on! But it was no more… the dream was over. They were going to die- and her dream it was going to end. This time for good with no resume. It was now officially over.

She imagined it all her mind before it ended.

"Do you Salene take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," she said with a smile.

"And do you Jack, take Salene…"

"I do- as long as we both shall live-"

Salene had a small smile on her face as she saw the brown wall and the car hit- and then she saw nothing else but her dream of her Jack kissing, and walking down the aisle towards the door as husband and wife.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: So….. it was.....

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That same Night)

Lex was drunk- very drunk still. That night out had done a number on him- and worst part. He knew it was true- he loved Zandra. He didn't mean to love her- he didn't want to love her but he did.

She was his everything- his fun to pick on make angry, great in bed, great to look at, and she was a love slave for him. She was perfect for him. Unlike Amber who was too forceful, and got on his case for everything. It wasn't that Amber was bad- because she was hot but all the same… he wanted someone who treated like a king not a man.

Lex then heard the doorbell ring, he hoped it wasn't Amber, he was not in the mood to deal with her. He then opened the door, and stopped when he saw two cops standing there.

"Whatever it is- I didn't do it," Lex said firmly hoping they would buy it… he hadn't done anything too illegal recently had he? He wasn't sure… but he didn't think so- sure some "shady" business but not the same thing.

The cops exchanged glances- whenever someone said that….

The one however coughed and nudged the second one to start speaking, "Is this residence of Ryan Wilson…."

"Yea." Lex replied cutting him off.

The first then said something to Lex- Lex looked them briefly and slammed the door.

The cops turned to each other and sighed- some really never took bad news well. They left.

Lex however went right for the liquor cabinet- he had every intention of drinking himself to death at that moment- now it officially the worst day of his life- in spades.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time)

Amber couldn't believe the night she had- one of the best ever. Great music, good company, and the show of a lifetime. She was glad she agreed to be Dal's date- and was even happier when Dal found his own girl that night.

Amber then met him- he was kind- intelligent- sweet- and good looking. An ideal man if she ever met one. He kept her company after Bray raced off- and kept her from the mob fight that progressing. He apparently had been great friends with Jack and Salene- two people Amber liked a lot upon meeting. So this was a good thing.

He had even walked her home and was standing next to her at that very moment.

"Hey thank you for the great time," she said turning to him with a smile.

"I had an very nice time as well- thank you for subbing for my date," he said calmly.

"Well it's the least I could do since my date ran off with yours," she said with a small amused laughed.

"It was bound to happen- we weren't close enough in age to make it work," he said.

"I know the feeling- so we were talking about the movies this Friday?" she asked with a smile.

"If you're still up for it?" he told her.

"Yea, I just have to do something first. So see you then, Hawk," she announced.

"You too Amber, you too," he proclaimed walking off into the night.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That night)

Java, Ram, Slade, Siva, Mega, Tai-san, Ruby, and Jay decided to hit the new base of operations. Between Ram's graduation money, Java's percent loan, Siva's percent loan, Jay's and Mega's addition with his graduation money- they group finally had the money to open their planned office building.

The group in some cases a little drunk, in others very horny, and the last in excitement. Raced over the building jumping cars and limos and speeding over to the building. Ram was the first to arrive unlocking the keys to the place.

"And here we are," he announced flicking on a light switch.

The room was empty except for a few chairs and two giant tables, the walls unfinished, some trash on the ground. However, to them it looked like a gold mine- they were on the way to business!

"This looks so great," Siva exclaimed to the group with the smile.

Slade and Ruby being outsiders who knew nothing of computers weren't quite sure what to make this of this all. However, the rest were highly happy by the sight of their new office space.

Ram looked at Java who then jumped into his arms and started to kiss him.

Siva grabbed Slade kissed him on the lips.

Ruby repeated that notation to Jay.

Tai-san and Mega decided they were anti public affection and chose to just give each other a meaningful look.

"So now that we've christened the place with the annual horny lovers sector- can we please go make use of those hotel rooms we rented?" Mega said crossing his arms to the group- who weren't even paying attention.

They were just a little too busy with the task at hand!

Tai-san looked at Mega, "I don't think they're going to listen," she said reasonably.

Mgea looked at her, "So then what?" he said simply a little bit annoyed because he was looking forward to his night- but the groups need to air their personal business was standing in the way.

Tai-san looked around and the side room with the door and Mega's eyes caught hers looking that way.

Mega turned to her with an serious look, "That's Ram's office," he replied.

Tai-san looked at him, "So you would rather stay here- and let your hormones eat you alive?" she asked.

Mega sighed- his serious attitude slowly starting to fade for maybe the first time in his life. Things like this were not suppose to happen to him but all things considered... Right about now, there was no choice!

"Led the way," he said finally as the two shut Ram's door.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time- continued)

Trudy was lying in bed with a smile on her face. Bray had bought them hotel room for the night. To her this was a dream come true- and they were getting married for once. Together forever.

Bray started to pull of his shirt as he looked at her, "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she asked with an eager smile.

"For accepting"

"As if I would ever turn you down Bray, you're the one for me- now and forever," she whispered as he moved to join her bed.

Tonight would be a night to remember. Trudy was finally going to sleep with Bray- and everything was going to be perfect. Just perfect.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same Night- Part Whatever)

They were the only couples having a blast though.

Dee, Patch, May, and Darryl decided to go on a four way date to the movies following the dance. Neither pairs were sexually active- and both fairly new couples. Choosing to the movies and dinner afterwards for a post celebration.

"That was an event," May announced as the walked the streets still in their formal wear in that cold night.

"Yea, it was but god that was fun! I wish I could do that every year," Darryl proclaimed with a smirk.

"So did I," Dee nodded in agreement.

"Yea, same," Patch admitted with a small grin and red face.

"So to great times?" Darryl said holding up his coffee in a form of a toast

"To great times," May agreed with a smile.

"To great times," Dee and Patch said in unison.

Indeed, tonight was the best night of their lives! A moment in time to remember- forever!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same Night- continued- again-)

"Danni! Danni wait," Pride called.

Danni turned to him, "What is it Pride?" she demanded.

"Danni, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything but what I said- I love you," Pride announced.

Danni turned to him- eyes shining brightly, "Oh Pride- I love you too".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The last part of the night)

Ebony and Martin had a blast. They watched the world come to it's knees. Fights. Broken hearts. Chaos. It was a great night.

They had a blast- they just wished that group would always end up in the same room.

Martin suddenly looked at Ebony as they stood in their hotel room.

"Ebony- you know how my brother asked the slut to marry him?" Martin asked.

Ebony nodded with annoyance- she was so bitter- trust Bray to go for that cow.

"Marry me Ebony," Martin said finally.

Ebony's head snapped towards his, "Are you crazy?" she demanded.

"I must be. Look we're both- by their standards- evil- and we both like revenge-and we're both bitter- so in a way- we're perfect for each other- and we lust after each other too. We might love each other per say but we do enjoy each so for the sake of that… Ebony- will you marry me?" he said without much emotion.

Ebony looked at and smirked, "You better believe I will," she announced grabbing him and tossing him on the bed.

It was a work in progress- they still had much to climb over- and a lot to handle but truth be told. Ebony loved Martin- and she knew he loved her too- and one day they would prove it to each other- but for now- now she'd settle for a sex partner and fiancé.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: That's it for now, need one more chapter to tie it all up sorry again for the continuation but it had to be done. Seena

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Next Morning)

_"We walked the narrow path, _  
_beneath the smoking skies._  
_Sometimes you can barely tell the difference _  
_between darkness and light." (1)_

It was rainy, cold, and dark, one might say the sky was smoky. Amber had a great night but now it was time to talk to Lex. She walked the narrow path up to his apartment. She rang the doorbell- Lex nearly fell as he opened the door looking like hell.

"I though-t yo-u w-e-r-e on adate," he said with very slurred speech.

"It's not night, it's morning Lex! Were you out drinking all night?" she demanded annoyed.

She was trying to tell the guy they were through, and he didn't even bother to be sober for it.

His mouth formed that of 'O' but he still didn't seem to care anyway as he backed up for the door and went right back to the kitchen that looked to be a wreck.

"What's this about Lex, I know we've been having rows all the time recently- but not that so much that you'd do this," she noted- she wasn't stupid.

Lex was not the type to get hung up about girl who was his total opposite, and did not even get along with. She knew it wasn't her.

"It's Zandra okay? Her and Ryan died last night," he answered angrily shouting- not even caring that the door was still wide open.

Amber was speechless- how could something change that fast? In such a short time- didn't they just get married the night before?!

"Yea, and here's the thing- you are some self righteous psycho who cares about solving the worlds problem than anyone else- and here's another fact- I loved her- and I don't give a about you," Lex announced looking at her with venom.

Amber would have liked to say she was shocked- but the thing was- she really wasn't. She often thought he was a pig- and a uncaring but they still had fun in some respects. They had only really gotten together because of a mutual heartache- and the thing was she knew that just as much as he- but still she didn't want to hear that.

"I'll ignore that on account that you've been through hell but you ever say to me again- I'll hit you into next week. I just came to say it was over- and I didn't mean to be so blunt but since you were I might as well be too. Goodluck Lex. Have a nice life! See you at the funeral," she snapped as the walked outside and slammed the door shut.

As she shut the door, she slammed her head lightly against the wall of the house. This was not going to be a good day.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_"I hear pounding feet in the, _  
_in the streets below, and the,_  
_and the women crying and the, _  
_and the children know that there,_  
_that there's something wrong, _  
_and it's hard to believe that love will prevail." (2)_

Ellie started walking up to her house. It was raining that morning. Her boots pounded against the hard stone and rain puddles. The streets were covered in rain all around- the noises of cars going over in the distance was louder than usual thanks to the rain.

She stepped in- normally she would be greeted with a mess- the kids running around- Alice yelling at Ned over something and the animals making noise.

However, when she opened the door- she saw Alice sitting there crying- holding Andy and Tally were crying ten times as bad. She knew right off something was wrong- something had happened.

"Alice…."

"Salene and Jack were killed last night Ellie," she said looking at her answering her implied question.

Ellie felt her heart stop. Without so much a word she ran outside into the cold rain hanging her head before shooting it up at the sky.

The only question on her mind, 'Why? Wasn't true love supposed to overcome all? Weren't they supposed to be together forever? They were- but not like that- not like that' she said to herself.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"_It won't rain all the time._  
_The sky won't fall forever._  
_And though the night seems long,_  
_your tears won't fall forever." (3)_

May had known that night- Salene was gone. They had been best friends for what seemed forever, and now she was gone! May started to cry on Darryl's shoulder.

Then, it hit her. He was really was the one for her. Through her tears, she found someone that was listening to heart breaking- and the pain. And it seemed long- that night seemed to go on forever but as he pointed out, "Tears won't fall forever," he told her simply as she cried yet again.

That's when she knew- he was right- they wouldn't fall forever not with him holding her.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_"Oh, when I'm lonely, _  
_I lie awake at night _  
_and I wish you were here._  
_I miss you. _  
_Can you tell me _  
_is there something more to believe in?_  
_Or is this all there is?" (3)_

Amber spent the rest of the day sitting around. The day continued to go by into the night. The funerals were two days from now- but the death of those people she somewhat knew- were not the reason for the heartache.

She wished she was him- and though Hawk had been great- he was not him.

She threw on her clothes- she was missing him too much to just sit there. She got in her car and drove off the address his place as what.

She arrived and knocked on the door.

The door flew open standing there were two half naked people- neither of which she liked but it didn't matter she had to get this over with right now!

"Is Bray here?" she asked them.

Ebony snickered lightly as Martin made no move to stop kissing her neck.

"Yea," she replied moving out the way pointing, "To the left".

"Thanks," she said expressionless as the two slammed the door, and continued obviously their very outgoing foul play.

She hit the first door on the left- and knocked.

She heard a loud mumble, "What do you want Ebony?" a voice demands sleepily.

"I'm not Ebony," she said through the door.

"AMBER!" he proclaimed.

Bray opened the door dressed in nothing but his boxers- Amber's eyes grew big for a second before looking at him, "I er- can we talk?" she said quickly.

He nodded- not realising why she was pink until he looked down, "Oh ," he muttered under his breath, "Yea, give me five minutes," he said quickly slamming the door in her face racing to get on some clothes.

"Well this turning just so great so far," she said sarcastically to the door as Bray opened back up fully dressed motioning for her to come in.

From the stairs Ebony and Martin sneered, "How do you think Trudy is going to take this one?" Ebony said with a smirk.

"I don't know but which one of us is telling her?" Martin added with a mutual gleam.

Ebony eyes shifted as looked at him, "Race you to the phone," she announced dashing back down the stairs.

Martin came running after her as Ebony stifled a laugh as she grabbed the phone and hit Trudy's number on speed dial, "Hi Mrs. Peterson- is Trudy in?" she said with a smirk.

Her eyes shifted back to his with a cold smile as he matched it in return- this was going to be a lot of fun- for everyone involved- well everyone but Bray that is!

After a minute- Trudy picked up in a pleasant tone, "Hello?"

"Save it for someone who doesn't hate your guts," Ebony proclaimed.

The line went dead for a second, "You , what the hell are you doing call here?" Trudy demanded in a low tone.

"You keep running your mouth you won't find out. So, sit down if you're standing. Shut the hell up- you stupid little cow-and listen," Ebony informed her coldly.

"What hell do you want and why are you calling me on Bray's house number?" she demanded annoyed- she was outwardly seething how dare Ebony speak to her like that at her boyfriends house- and further more what the hell did she want?! They weren't friends and Trudy would not care to ever hear from that .

"Keep going, and I'm not saying. Are you done now?" Ebony demanded when she got no reply she continued, "Good. Now, I naturally was over visiting my sweet fiancé- to finish our dealings from the other night. When the door rings- and who should show but sweet blond girl- Amber was it?! Looking for Bray- and based on PLEASED to see her- I'd say they have something going on- and if you want to find out- I suggest you get your fat over here and find out for yourself," Ebony said in a sing song tone.

Trudy was about snap back when she heard the phone click, Ebony had hung up on her. Trudy had half a mind to call that back and start screaming but then what she said registered. Bray was with Amber- Amber was with Bray- and she about to loose her man. Panicked she grabbed her jacket and flew to the door with her car keys.

"MUM- I need you to watch Brady, I'll be back in 15 minutes," Trudy shouted as she shouted opening the door.

"Okay," her mum yelled back but then came towards the door, "Wait Trudy why are… leaving," she said when she noticed it was too late Trudy had left already- and left the door open too as she drove off in her father's truck.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: That's it for now, I hit my word limit- hope you liked it, more soon. Seena

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Bray's Bedroom)

As Amber stepped in the room, she stopped to take a look. It was indeed meant for a guy in the sports world. She expected to see a bunch of half naked women and prep stuff. Instead, she saw basketball stuff, pictures of Trudy, his family… Ebony…. And art. That was something she was surprised about and the look on her face showed as much.

"What?" Bray asked her with a look.

"You're a cleaner good guy than I imagined," Amber confessed. It was far different from male bedroom she had ever seen.

"Well Ebony would tell anyone that listen that I'm a saint, and she wouldn't be wrong," he replied.

"No kidding…"

"So, why exactly are you here?" Bray asked jumping to the point.

He was curious what had brought this visit.

"Er uh- it's a long story," Amber said sighing sitting on the bed next to him.

"I'm good at listening," Bray answered.

She sighed- she was going to have to say it- she knew that. There was no way around it, and she knew her budding friendship with Trudy might have well just ended in this moment.

"Bray…"

"Yea?"

"You see the thing is- is- oh god, I don't know that I can say it," Amber confessed suddenly.

Bray looked at her more intently, "Sure, you can. You've got my action and I won't judge over anything. Besides, it couldn't be any worse than what my brother informs me he does," Bray reasoned to her thinking whatever it was bad.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Trust me, this not what you're expecting," she answered already knowing that chances are he was going to be shocked beyond words.

Bray's eyebrow rose slightly at her as if begging for her to continue.

"Lex's best friend Ryan and his girlfriend, Zandra were killed last night- along with Salene, and Dal's friend Jack…" Amber began slowly. She figured maybe if she started from the top this might be easier.

"I'm sorry, how's your boyfriend taking it?" Bray asked quickly assuming that was problem.

"No- that's the problem… I mean, Lex is a wreck but he's not my boyfriend anymore," Amber said letting herself get side tracked.

"He's not, don't tell me dumped you just because of that?" Bray asked.

"No! It's nothing like that- we're just weren't working because he was in with Zandra…" Amber started before getting cut off.

"Oh god, then I'm really sorry…" Bray began starting to yet again assume what the problem was.

"Wait, I'm not done. The thing is I didn't feel anything for him either. The problem is- was- still is, I'm love with someone else," Amber told him.

Bray nodded slowly, "Okay, yea so that's a good problem. Whose the guy?" he asked not even thinking about the concept that it could be him.

"Um…" Amber said slowly looking right at him.

It took a second for Bray to register before a look of shock took over, "Oh! Oh god. I'm- I'm with Trudy…" he said slowly.

"I know! I know! This is wrong… I mean horribly wrong but I can't just turn off my feelings!" Amber informed him seriously.

Bray was about to protest further when suddenly Amber wrapped her arms around him and went to move in closer- "I have to find out," she whispered.

Bray knew he should fight but he just couldn't part of him- wanted to find out too if she was the one for him. He leaned in as well as their lips touched and then melded as one.

Just as their lips met the door flung open- standing there wide mouth was Trudy. Neither noticed at first. However, just as things were about to get passionate- Bray saw Trudy in the corner of his eye and broke off the kiss- Amber was about to demand why when she saw Trudy too. A look of shock hit her.

"BRAY!" Trudy screamed.

Amber and Bray broke apart, "Trudy this isn't what…" Bray began.

"WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, IT LOOKS LIKE BOTH OF YOU ARE KISSING!" she screamed.

Amber looked at her, "I'm sor-"

"OH NO DON'T EVEN TRY AND APOLOGISE TO GET OUT OF THIS. YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND. AND YOU- I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS," Trudy screamed before racing down the stairs and heading out the door.

"TRUDY! WAIT," they both cried getting up.

Both refused to look at each other or say anything they were too busy trying to talk their way out of this mess- as Trudy slammed the door shut. Bray went for jacket and keys. And Amber went for hers. The raced out the door. Bray went Trudy's car- and Amber deciding that she would run into later went in the other direction.

Standing at the front door with two big smiles on their faces were Martin and Ebony.

"See I told you- you owe me twenty," Ebony replied turning with a smirk.

Martin took out his money and handed it over, "You're right that was a bigger show than I thought it would be. So, wanna see if we create anymore problems?" he asked her.

"You mean- should we got after Bray and Trudy and see how much grief we can cause?" Ebony inquired.

"Something like that," Martin said with a cold smile.

Ebony stood there, "Let me go get my jacket".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(An hour later)

Bray had finally caught with Trudy at the park of all places crying her eyes out.

"Trudy…" he began.

"I don't want to hear it Bray. You kissed with her. You kissed her and didn't THINK about my feelings or the fact that I was your girlfriend or that we're getting married. You just did it," she replied crossing her arms.

"I had to know I wasn't making a mistake," Bray said to her.

"By what marrying me?" Trudy demanded crossing her arms.

Bray felt his head lower- she had a point, it was wrong but in some ways was it more wrong to be with her if he felt nothing?!

"Yes, I know it's harsh, but I didn't you would be there for it. I didn't about anything just that. Amber confessed that she loved me and it made me wonder if all that time she was the wrong guy- then what I was doing that too. I didn't want to hurt you in the long run by marrying you to only realise somewhere down the line that I didn't love you. She gave a chance to find out- and yes, it was selfish but I took it," Bray told her seriously.

"So what Bray? Is this your way of saying that you love her, not me?" she demanded crossing her arms.

"No! Not at all. I'm just saying I had to make sure, and I am sure. Trudy. I love you. No one else. Not Amber, not anyone else. This just confirmed it," he told her seriously sitting down next to her and touching her knee.

"Really Bray? Because I can't take that again. It hurt- it hurt bad. I need to know that this right here means now and forever. Me and only me," Trudy told him still crying slightly.

"You and only you," he told her.

She allowed a brief smile to touch her face as they kissed- unaware of on lookers on the side.

" IT. WE DIDN'T GET THERE IN TIME," Ebony exclaimed angrily.

Martin looked at her, "I know but look at this way- neither of us wanted to actually make a move on Bray or Trudy. So obviously, it was just meant to let them have their stupid happy ending," he told her rolling his eyes.

Ebony sighed, "You have a point. , and I was so looking forward to making her cry".

"There's always next time- over something else easier to work with. Like I don't know… another party…."

Ebony smiled, "You're right, I have only been looking at this one way. So, how about this. We go out and party… and worry about the rest later?"

"Sounds like a plan," he said.

"Hey Martin…" she said slowly.

"Yea?"

"I love you," Ebony told him lightly.

"Yea, I love you too".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Hours Later)

Amber felt like - she had ruined a lot of people's lives just mere hours earlier. She was now sitting on her couch eating ice cream as she heard a knock.

Wondering what was up she went to the door and froze when she saw who was standing there.

"Trudy…"

"We need to talk," Trudy said to her.

Amber nodded letting her in and heading back towards the couch, she sat down and motioned for Trudy to take the second one. She turned off the telly, and put away the ice cream and sat back down waiting for the screaming.

"I need to know why you did it," Trudy said to her, "I need to know why you would do this to me, I thought we were friends," she said upset.

"We ARE friends, Trudy. I shouldn't have done it. But with everything that happened. I didn't want to waste my life saying I never found out for myself. I had to know. I didn't want to be Lex, and have regrets that I never could anything about," Amber replied after a minute.

"It just didn't matter who you were stepping on in the process…" Trudy replied.

"No. Never. All that kept crossing my mind was how it was to you. We're friends. We've been through a lot in this short friendship and you love him so much. But it was just eating away at me. I tried to stay for you because of you and I just couldn't. So help me I couldn't do it," Amber admitted.

She felt weaker then she had maybe in her whole life. She knew she should have never done and it and there was no way to take it back.

"How would you have felt if I would have done that to you. If you were Bray's girlfriend and then I kissed him?" Trudy demanded.

Amber froze, "I would have- yelled, screamed, ranted, hit you, hit him, and walk out," she decided finally.

"Yea, that's what I thought. You would have never forgiven me, so why should I forgive you?" Trudy asked.

Amber looked at her, "You shouldn't," she answered finally.

Trudy nodded, "I shouldn't, you're right but I am anyway because no matter how hard I try. You're still my friend but so help me, you ever do this to me again…"

"I won't not now, not ever," Amber replied.

"Good, look I need to go, Bray and I are going out, I'll talk to you later?" Trudy said standing up.

Amber nodded, "Yea later"

Trudy left and all Amber could do was feel the tears streaming down her face- she really loved Bray and he really loved Trudy and right now all this could be was a huge mess.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: That be it for now. More drama later, one chapter finally I think. I think I got to a point that I can wrap it one FINALLY. I think. Don't count on it yet. Oh and hope everyone had a nice Christmas, Boxing Day, Kwanzaa, Ramadan, and Hanukkah or will in some cases. Oh and happy new year in case I don't get to this till then.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_"Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
_I stay up and think of you_  
_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_  
_Thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_  
_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me_  
_And I wonder if you know I'm there_  
_If you looked in my eyes_  
_Would you see what's inside_  
_Would you even care?_  
_I just wanna hold you close _

_But so far all I have a dreams of you_  
_So I wait for the day_  
_And the courage to say how much I love you_  
_Yes I do!_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_  
_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Corazón_  
_I can't stop dreaming of you_  
_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_  
_I can't stop dreaming_  
_Cómo te necesito_  
_I can't stop dreaming of you_  
_Mi amor, cómo te extraño_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
_I stay up and think of you_  
_And I still can't believe _  
_That you came up to me and said "I love you"_  
_I love you too!_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_  
_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_

_Dreaming of you tonight_  
_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room_  
_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_  
_Endlessly_  
_And I'll be holding you tight_  
_Dreaming...with you...tonight!"_

(The funerals, next morning)

By accident, it was cold and rainy outside. Almost to the point of freezing rain. The sky was cloudy, and the ground muddy from the three straight days of rain. They tried to have much of the goodbye ceremony inside as possible.

The techie's (Java, Siva, Ram, Jay, Mega, Ved) gathered for Jack along with Patch, Dal, Ellie, and Luke. None of them crying but as an unofficial member of the gang towards the end they owed him the respect of showing.

Tai-san, Alice, Dee, Darryl, May, Trudy, Pride, Cloe, Gel, Sammy, Tally, Andy, Ned, Lottie, Charlie, and Mouse had all been there for Salene on their mind particularly.

Lex, Ruby, and Danni for Zandra. Zandra had been friends with the two of them years before- not that anyone could have known that.

KC, Patsy, and Paul had known Ryan as much as Zandra but slightly better and were there for his primarily- Lex was naturally but Zandra still had gotten to him.

Amber, Bray, Ebony, Slade, and Martin had sorta got forced or volunteered based on being there for the friends of them all. Amber mainly for Lex but she took Hawk with her for moral support. Bray to "humour" Trudy- Ebony and Martin by force of Bray and Siva. Slade had been wrestled into it by Mega and Siva respectively.

There were noticeable tensions through out the entire thing. Bray was shifting and avoiding Amber. Amber couldn't look at Lex. Lex couldn't look at anyone. Martin and Ebony kept cracking snide remarks was causing glares from everyone at some point. Ellie though never meeting Ebony once got so mad- she had to be held back by Luke from slapping her.

Ellie cried hysterically for Jack the entire time. Little was said by her but it was obvious that she had cared more for him than she admitted. The sympathy looks from Alice only confirmed it more. To the average it was apparent- she had felt his way for a while. Luke's distance also added to this knowledge.

Lex on the other end, looked out of it. His hand down in shame. His eyes blood shot. Scent of hard alcohol present. It was obvious he was a wreck. For a brief moment, his eyes met Amber- and she saw it all in spades. He was beyond heart broken- he was in lover's hell. It was almost ironic that it took him that long to realise it.

Siva had volunteered to sing a song called 'Calling all angels' post ceremony adding to the teary eyes already present. She had to tried to get to Java and Ebony involved but neither would have it. The rest of it went off without a hitch until the post dinner thing.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Minutes later)

They had all hopped in their cars covered in rain and took off for the hall purchased by the parents of Jack, Salene's parents, and the funds Lex added on Zandra and Ryan's behalf.

Alice and Ned right off took all the younger teens and kids to the food table leaving the classmates and friends to hang out together.

Then, groups started to pair off. Siva and Slade took off for the covered deck area. Pride, Danni, May, Darryl, Patch, Dee, Dal, Jay, and Ruby went to the far end of the room all taking seats away from the drama they had seen coming or had not in one or two cases.

Ram, Luke, Trudy, Hawk, and Tai-san had all stepped out of the room for different reasons. Java and Mega were at the middle of first table. At the far end was Ellie and Lex a few seats down. Ellie was still crying hysterically while Lex was drinking like crazy. Martin and Ebony were in the corner talking amongst themselves. While, Bray and Amber had found themselves stuck at the other end together.

_"Now I'm dreaming with you tonight, Till tomorrow and for all of my life, And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly"(1)_

_'God, I really did love you Jack. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Oh god, I love you. Why didn't I see this sooner? It's not fair. Not to you or Salene but I can't stop feeling this why'_ Ellie thought to herself continuously as she sobbed.

She didn't mean to love Jack. She had worked so hard to make Salene and him happy. She was with Luke… but the second he died, she knew her denial could no longer last. She was deeply and madly in love with him- and there was nothing she could do to change it.

"So you were in love the geek kid then?" Lex said to her.

Ellie stopped sobbing loudly (but still cried) as she looked up at Lex nodding, "How did…"

"Have the very same look today myself- I just don't cry about it," he replied shortly.

"The girl, Sandra?" she asked in between sobs.

"Zandra- but close enough," he said slurred.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Same, boyfriend not taking it too well I take it?" Lex said motioning to the guy in the doorway now looking upset.

"Not really- we broke up during the ceremony actually," Ellie sad sobbing.

"Wow isn't that a nice full deck," he said sarcastically.

Ellie nodded, "Did she no how you felt?" she inquired softly.

Lex shook his head, "So how about we get out of here?" he suggested.

Ellie stopped and looked at him a wave of understanding hit her- she looked back at Luke who was talking some girl she didn't know.

"Yea, that sounds great," she said with a sniffle taking Lex's hand and taking off.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"I'm sorry this isn't fair to you- you worked to be with her and then you just get left that. It's so awful," Tai-san said to Luke.

Luke looked at her, "Thank you," he said to her with a smile.

From afar, Java and Mega looked on.

"I've lost her," Mega said without any feeling.

Java turned to him, "And you don't even care," she added.

"I should…" he began slowly.

"But you can't- we both know why," Java said turning to him his legs crossed.

Mega stopped short, "No, I don't think I do," he said shortly.

"Would you like me to spell out for you then?" she challenged eyebrow risen.

He inhaled sharply and turned, "Go ahead- say it".

"It's because you want me," Java announced.

"Really?" he shot back with a look.

"Really," she said getting up and going right into his eye level.

"And what about Ram?" Mega said void of anything.

"What about Ram?" she said simply before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Mega had no time to argue just as Ram walked into the room and Tai-san eyes widened. The Technos at the other side of the room froze- their mouths hanging open.

"Javie?" Ram said shocked.

Java broke the kiss and turned to him, "Just in time Ram, I'm sure you've already met my new boyfriend," she replied putting her arm around a very stiff Mega.

Ram looked at Mega. Mega looked back.

"Took me by surprise too," he said expressionless.

"Bet it did, but you are going to be, aren't you?" Ram demanded angrily.

Mega looked at Ram but not only at Ram but at Tai-san too, "Like she said- I'm with her".

Both then walked out of the room.

Tai-san started to sob in Luke's arms- both turn and fled to the outdoors.

Ram sat there mouth hung open a look of rage and heartbreak filling him.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Well this is the most eventful funeral I've ever been to," Amber said exchanging a look with Bray.

"You said it," he said sipping down some wine.

"Hey, if you're going to get drunk, don't forget me," she said grabbing a glass.

"Right! We both get wasted then, sounds like a plan," Bray said.

A somewhat long silence went through the two as the downed more alcohol each unsure of what to say to the other that had not already been said. Each more afraid then the next to actually talk after the last time.

"How are you and Trudy?" Amber said finally.

"Good, we're working on setting a date for the wedding," he said off handed.

"Oh- that's good…" she said unsure of what else to say.

The silence returned. Until Bray downed another drink- fast this time before turning back to her.

"You left before I could reply," he said finally taking yet another gulp.

"Reply to?" Amber asked.

"What you asked me- if I felt the same way…" Bray said slowly.

Amber froze and looked at him, "This isn't…"

"What? The time? The place? The moment? Don't you think I know that? But you haven't exactly returned any of my phone calls or bothered to hear me out each time I've tried to talk you in the what 24 hours it happened in?!" he said somewhat angrily.

"So what you're just going to say it now… get it off your chest and move on?" she demanded in an equally angry tone.

"YES, yes. Yes. I have to. I can't live forever without at least saying this once," Bray said much calmer.

Amber looked at him tears forming slightly, "Please, don't do this- not here- not now- I don't think I can take it".

"So then what I forget it?" Bray asked her.

"If you have to- we can't do this again Bray! It's not fair to Trudy. It's not fair Brady. It's not fair to you. And it's really not fair to me," Amber countered.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't help it, Amber. I love you too," he said looking at her.

Amber looked at him in shock- then without warning, she got up and fled from the table. Bray looked around to make sure no one had heard this announcement and went racing after her.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"You know, this would be the chance we were waiting for- to make them all suffer," Ebony pointed out standing in the corner with a look directing at Martin each holding their drinks.

They had not only watched but listened- to the entire conversation.

"For once in my life- I have no interest in doing it," he said looking at her as if almost ashamed to say such a thing.

"I know neither do I. Enough lives were screwed today without our help," she said sullenly still just looking at her drink.

"Besides, they've screwed themselves enough without us," Martin added.

"I'm so ashamed of myself," Ebony confessed to him.

Martin looked at her oddly.

"Not that way! I mean I'm ashamed of myself because I'm not making Trudy suffer," Ebony said.

"Just making sure, you had me worried for a second," he said.

"You are too, aren't you?" Ebony said hopefully.

"Of course! What did you think I like this do-gooder business? Please," he said snorting.

"Glad we're on the same page, so I was thinking- if we're going to be good citizens for the day- why don't we just go home and enjoy that new bed of yours?" Ebony suggested.

A gleam touched his eye in return, "Right, so screw the drinking, race you to bus station," he said tossing the glass against the wall smashing it to pieces and the left over wine spilling on the wall and floor.

"Glad you see it my way," she said in return with a similar smirk leaving her full glass of wine sitting on table, "But why don't we just take the car… I didn't actually drink anything- I speed- we'll get back faster," she reasoned pulling out her car keys.

The two disappearing into the night.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Meanwhile)

Amber had raced towards the side of the building when Bray caught up with her grabbing her arm and pulling her to the wall on the side.

"Bray! Bray stop! We can't do this," Amber protested.

"Do what, I'll I'm trying to do is talk," he said looking at her.

Amber sighed, "We can't do this," she said.

"Do what?" he replied.

"This!" she said forcefully grabbing him and kissing him back all thoughts of morals going down the drain. Logic, reason, and sanity out the door. She was no longer capable of holding back- and the problem was- neither was he.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time- other side of the building)

"So are you and Amber an item then?" Trudy asked with a friendly smile.

"Unofficially, we went on two dates but no actual commitment," Hawk replied.

"Oh, well I hope it works out for you- you two seem cute together," she said with a forced smile.

"Yes, well I've noticed you don't seem so happy," he said as observation.

Trudy gulped slightly- sipping more wine and giving him a smile, "What do you mean?"

"You seem distressed- I take it your current situation might have something to do with it," he said.

"No- well maybe- I don't know. It's just things are hard right now," Trudy told him.

"When are they not?" Hawk asked her.

"I don't know- that lies the problem," she confessed.

"Trudy… if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here, I'm to listen," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Hawk. You're a great guy," she said without even thinking she moved up to kiss his cheek but swept up in the moment- she kissed him on the lips instead.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Don't you think their lives are ever going to be the same again?" a single voiced asked as if almost in the wind.

"No- but that's the point of the world right- to see it change… to meet new people. To move on," the second said.

"I guess you're right. I just hope they get it right"

"Maybe, but we'll never know. We should go"

"Yea, we should. If I never see you again- when we move on- if we're separated- I just want to say- I love you"

"I love you too Salene," Jack said back putting his arm around her.

"Come on, we've been here long enough"

"Too right you are, too right you are indeed."

**_"A building get torched. All that is left is ashes. I used to think that it is true about everything - family, friends, feelings - but now I know that sometimes if love proves real, and two people are meant to be together, nothing can keep them apart."_**

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(20 years later)

"Sometimes, we find ourselves looking back on the past- shocked it ever happened- we think something that happened last week in our mind's- will remain that way forever but then we are shocked to find out- that actual thing wasn't a week but five weeks ago. We lose sight of time and distance. We lose sight of the day it happened and only keep that memory. It all goes by so fast- in a blink of eye and we often forget, simple day to day actives and never regain them.

It's shocking to think how quickly time moves on without us in the scheme things. You forget time has moved forward that lost friends will never come back. That they will never have the moments- that you long passed on without them. Sometimes, we forget how short time really is because we're so wrapped in the now but let me say this. Who would have thought we would have survived this long without them- because we have. Twenty years, without seeing there faces, hearing their voices, turning to them for friendship, advice, and guidance. They brought us together- and now it is our job to make sure we never forget them. I say this now- after this time. That I am glad we all met each other because they would have wanted us to all know each other.

We've gotten married. Had children. Had break-ups. Fights. We've had them all but somehow we've made it this far. So for them- let's make it another twenty more. With that said you're now dismissed to throw your roses at their graves- food has been arranged for us inside the rented chapel when we are done in the side room. Thank you all for hearing me out. To Salene, Jack, Ryan, and Zandra- we miss you all," Tai-san said as the group bowed their heads wiping away tears and breaking up again once more.

Things had changed so much in that time. The group that started out was now far different. Though some had remained the same.

Ned and Alice had two children of their own finally- a boy and a girl. As predicted- they remained on the farm quite happily.

Ellie moved out eventually and gotten married, her and husband- Pride had a son named Jack. This was after- her three-year brief marriage to Lex which ended after Lex cheated on her yet.

Pride's ex- Danni had been the one she had found Lex with. The two stayed together shortly before Danni left Lex- Lex had later overdose on alcohol one night. No one had seen Danni in years rumour had it she married Hawk and ran off.

Tai-san and Luke continued to date- to this day- never getting married vowing to take it one step at a time. They had minor issues though in form of Jaffa a friend of Luke's and Martin's who had pursued Tai-san for sometime before ending up in jail.

Predictability- Patch and Dee had remained together. They had a daughter named Salene. May and Darryl by some small miracle had remained a set as well. With no kids thankfully.

However, shockingly Java and Mega- were still together! They never acted the part though. Mega still was not the affectionate type. They weren't married-and they didn't have kids but you could tell from look on Java's face she was more than content with what she had been given.

Siva and Slade had spilt though around the time their siblings had gotten together. Siva had married Jay with three kids. Ruby had ended up with Ram- and a little girl who was a devil.

The kids had grown up in their own rights. Gel and Sammy were now a couple. KC and Cloe wed; Patsy and Ved had just started dating- it seemed unlikely but there might be a chance for success. Andy had started to date Lottie, Tally- Charlie, Mouse was now dating an older boy named Paul whom was deaf- and ironically, Patsy's brother.

As if no one guessed, Ebony and Martin two of the same kind- were married but what shocked everyone they had kids. Two of them and then Brady. They didn't seem any different though. Sarcasm still ran their lives and it obvious their kids- were exactly the same way.

Trudy and Bray had a few problems. Trudy short term affair with Hawk ended- Bray never knew- though to be fair Trudy had never known about the last time Amber and Bray were spotted kissing (at the funeral).

Amber and Bray that next day vowed to never see each other again- today was they first time face to face in years. Both avoided each other like the plague. Until that moment.

Bray looked over and spotted Amber talking to a man- a younger man- he looked about late teens or so. He decided to go over and say hi.

"Hey Amber," he said approaching.

"Bray…" she said in a small and somewhat timid voice.

"Hi how are you, I'm Bray," the boy said suddenly to Bray.

"Oh that's interesting name, my name is Bray too," Bray replied in return shaking his hand back.

Bray looked at Amber- she turned a slight shade of red.

"Er Bray.." she said turning to the boy, "Why don't you go see where your dad is while I talk to my old friend here," she said quickly.

"Oh okay mum- er later," he said walking off.

"You named your son Bray?!" he said looking at her.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," she mumbled.

"How have things been?" Bray said ignoring the tone.

"Good, Slade and I are doing great- tenth year anniversary is coming up. How about you and Trudy?" Amber asked.

"Good, uh nineteen years next week come to think of it," he answered.

"Hmm, so was Brady it, or did the two of you ever have kids of your own?" Amber asked.

"A daughter named Ambrosia," he replied looking at her.

Amber laughed, "Kinda ironic isn't it?"

"Yea, but Slade and you… whose Bray's father… Hawk? He was your boyfriend then right?" Bray asked.

"Yea, it was Hawk- surprised you remember that," she said deadpan after a minute.

"Good memory is all, sorry things didn't work out for you," Bray told her.

"No worries, he was in love with another woman anyway," she added.

"He wasn't good enough for you anyway, do you and Slade have any?" he asked.

"No- I discovered because of an infection years later that I wouldn't be able to have anymore but Slade never cared he really loves Bray as he is," Amber said somewhat sadly.

Bray was about to say something else when Trudy came into the room, "I should go- it was nice seeing you again," he said.

"Nice seeing you too again," she replied with a small smile as Bray walked off.

Her son came walking back treading slowly, "So that was my father?" he asked.

Amber looked down slightly, "That's the one".

"You didn't tell him?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because Bray- sometimes things are meant to be unsaid- he has his own family you love your dad already- you don't need a second," Amber said wrapping her arms around her son's shoulder.

He nodded, "But is dad is enough for you?" he said looking at her sad expression.

"Don't worry he's more than enough- I wouldn't married him if I didn't love him. I just wish I would have had the chance to find out what would have happened if Bray and I had worked out the feelings we once had," she said.

"I don't know either but what I do know is this- we're going to be late for dinner"

"Right- come on let's go big shot we've got another twenty years left before we go down this road again," Amber said dragging him away.

**_"Because we do not know when we will die, we get to think of life as an inexhaustible well. Yet, everything happens a certain number of times, and a very small number, really. How many more times will you remember a certain afternoon of your childhood, some afternoon that is so deeply a part of your being that you can't even conceive of your life without it? Perhaps four or five times more. Perhaps not even that. How many times will you watch the full moon rise? Perhaps twenty. And yet it all seems limitless." - Brandon Lee during his final interview_**

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

A/N: Yes, this chapter was actually three that I cramed into one since people were complaining there was no end in sight. Besides, no one was really reading except two anyway and only one was sharing opinions so I figured why not just write it all. I hope the ending was nice and different and interesting and that somehow I managed to cause tears. Thanks for reading!


End file.
